Big Time Attack
by Bloopbloop14
Summary: When James and Kendall are kidnapped by a crazed man, the unthinkable happens. Shitty summary, but it's my first BTR fanfic ever. COMPLETE.
1. Big Time Attack

James gasped as he woke up from unconsiousness. Where was he? How did he get here? He didn't remember. The singer tried to take in his surroundings, but all he saw was black. "Wh-What's going on?" he whimpered quietly, "Carlos, Logan? Kendall? Is this some kind of joke? If it is it's so not funny! This blindfold is going to mess up my hair!"

"James?!" A panicked voice rang out through the room.

"Kendall!" James sighed in relief, struggling to loosen the knots that bound his hands, "Kendall untie me! This rope is really starting to hurt!"

Kendall felt his stomach drop at his boyfriend's words. That's right, boyfriend.

Kendall had confessed his long hidden affection to his best friend six months ago, wonderfully surprised when James eagerly returned his feelings. They started their relationship that day, and while they had their share of fights, Kendall was seriously starting to think he loved the other boy.

"James, I can't move! I'm tied to this post and the ropes are real tight. Are you alright?"

James felt his heartbeat speed up when Kendall informed him of his situation. Why were they here? Who took them and why?

"Hello Kendall…_James_." A mysterious voice suddenly appeared next to the young male.

James yelped and jumped, or tried, to jump away from the new guest. Kendall growled protectively, not liking the way the man had purred his boyfriend's name.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Kendall peered thorough the darkness, and as soon as he blinked, the lights flashed on.

He closed his eyes tightly against the sudden light, but a few moments passed and after a few blinks, Kendall could see once again.

What he saw though, made him sick with terror.

There was his James, tied to a bed, limbs spread out and bound to each bed post. Biting his lip and pulled at the bonds, his love's body trembled as a man in black began petting his usually perfect hair. To say the man was huge would be an understatement. He had ox like shoulders, and was at least 6'2, easily towering over both boys. His large hand fisted the brunette's beautiful hair and pulled his head towards him when James had tried to get away.

"Don't you dare struggle boy." He growled out in a deep, angry voice.

"Get your filthy hands off him, you fucking pedophile!" Kendall pulled at the ropes, wincing and cursing under his breath as the coarse rope dug into his wrists.

James looked up, and despite the blindfold it seemed as if he was staring right at his boyfriend, "K-Kendall, help me…please?"

The singer felt his heart break at the desperation in the other band member's voice, "It'll be okay baby. I promise you're gonna be fine."

The man grinned, his cigarette stained teeth showing behind his thin, chapped lips; "Don't make promises you can't keep blondie."

James shivered as the hand released his hair and moved down his to shirt, it was his lucky white V-neck. It didn't seem so lucky at that moment. Kendall pulled again and groaned as blood began dripping down his raw wrists.

"Alright pretty boy, let's see what you're hiding beneath these clothes of yours." With that spoken, his large fingers gripped the thin material and tore it right down the middle.

James let out a sad cry as his lucky V-neck was destroyed, but the fear of his captor was growing with each passing moment. Not a moment after his shirt was shredded, the same hand began working at the button of his pants.

"No! Stop, what are you doing?!" The teen thrashed on the bed, trying to maneuver his body as far from the other man as possible.

Kendall's eyes widened as James' clothes were slowly removed from his body, his eyes darkening with each second. "Get the hell away from James!"

"That's not going to happen Kendall. What's wrong? Are you pissed because someone _else_ is going to be the one to take you're precious boyfriend's virginity?"

At those words, both boy band members visibly paled; Kendall shook with rage and James shook with fear.

James looked up, his vision still blocked from the blindfold, "N-No, please don't. Please let us go."

The man simply shook his head and ran his fingers through James' once flawless hair, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt that badly."

James had to swallow heavily to keep back the cry that was building in his throat, "K-Kendall, please help me…"

Kendall bit his lip and struggled once again, "Listen, don't do this. What do you want? Money? That's not an issue. Our manager Gustavo will give you whatever you want. Just, please man, don't hurt him."

The brunette on the bed gasped as his hair was brushed away from his face, "Call me Bobby, I want you to scream my name…"

At those uttered words, something inside Kendall snapped. "Hey! Get the fuck away from James!"

Bobby pulled back from his "toy" and walked over to Kendall; kneeling down so he was at eyelevel with the sixteen year old, before slapping him across the face. The noise echoed throughout the room and earned a short cry from Kendall, a quieter whine coming from James. Bobby grabbed a fistful of blonde locks and forced Kendall to stare into his deep brown eyes.

"Listen to me boy, you have no power here, _none_. James over there," he growled, motioning to the boy on the bed, "He's mine now."

With that, Bobby smashed Kendall's head into the poll, spots dancing in front of his green eyes. Groaning, his head fell to his chest, his head throbbing with pain; he clenched his fist as footsteps faded away from him and got closer to James.

"Kendall? Kendall are you ok?" The concerned teen pulled at his bonds, hoping for his boyfriend's voice to ring out again.

Bobby sat on the bed and decided that he had waited long enough; he swiftly tore James' jeans down to his ankles, earning a horrified gasp from the sixteen year old.

"Wait! Please wait! Don't do this!" Tears began soaking the blindfold, dripping down his angelic face.

The older male grinned and leaned forward, licking the tears from his victim's cheeks, "Don't cry sweetie, it'll feel better once I get started."

Kendall's head snapped up as James screamed in terror, feeling like he was punched in the stomach when his love's boxers were pulled down to where he jeans now rested. James' face was bright red as he was fully exposed to this man who had never even seen before. A gloved hand ran down his toned thigh, while the other played on his chest. Kendall's anger soon faded to desperation; James, the boy he fucking _loved_, was about to be raped, right in front of him.

"Please, please stop! Leave him alone! He's never done anything to you!"

Bobby turned, his smirk one of pure evil, "I know, I just want to show the world that I can get to anyone. From a random woman on the street, to James Diamond, the pretty boy of Hollywood."

James no longer had steady breathing, frantic gasps slipped through his lips and he pulled with all his might against the thick ropes. Kendall watched in unbridled fear as Bobby slipped out of his own clothing, thrashing against his bonds. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be! This was James, _his_ James! The one who was fixing his hair every five minutes, the only _male_ Kendall knew who would actually kiss his reflection. The boy who was least deserving of this horrible fate. Sure he was a flirt, but after he and Kendall started their relationship he really changed. James would still wink at girls, but no one got the stare Kendall received; a look of longing, admiration, maybe even love.

Bobby grabbed the teen's bony hips and lifted them into the air, he leaned over so his mouth was right next to James' ear, "Ready baby?"

This time, the sob escaped James' lips, he shook his head and whimpered, "Please, I'm begging you, don't do this. I'm scared, I don't want this. Please stop."

Bobby pulled away and smirked over at Kendall, whose head was lowered with tears falling from his eyes to the floor. Looking back at the sobbing boy beneath him, he tore off the blindfold. Bloodshot, sparkling green brown eyes stared up at him.

"Please…" was the last broken plea to slip past his lips, before he pushed into the traumatized boy.

"Sing for me James!"

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kendall's body shook as the shrieks of James still echoed fresh through his mind; his screams for Kendall to save him, Bobby's horrible laughter throughout the entire attack. As the man pulled out of the shaking teen, he looked into James' eyes once again; they were so…dull. Staring into nothing, tears still rushing down his face, his lips were bruised from the forced kisses and split from the occasional slap. Bobby smirked one last time, before he stepped off the bed and slipped back into his clothes; he took out a switch blade and cut the ropes from the singer. He walked over to Kendall, who stopped screaming after Bobby had threatened to stab James, and also cut him loose. He took in the damaged, bleeding wrists and ran his hand through Kendall's blonde locks.

"Those might need stitches babe. Maybe next time I'll come for you," he walked away and back over to James, placed a gentle kiss on the younger males lips, and walked away, out of their lives. Hopefully forever.

Kendall looked up and stood on his shaking feet, steadying himself for a brief moment, before running over to his damaged lover. He sat on the bed and ran a hand through James' hair, earning a wince and a choked sob from the teen.

"Shh, I'm here now James. I'm here. I'm so sorry, I love you so much." Tears ran down his own face as he placed soft kisses on his love's face.

"K-Kendall…" The broken voice whispered.

"James?" The singer pulled back, and looked at James' face.

"Kendall…h-he hurt me…" More tears, another cry.

"Oh baby, I know. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. But I promise you, no one will ever hurt you like this again."

"Pl-Please don't leave me Kendall…I'm sorry, I tried my best to stop him…b-but he…"

"Oh God James," Kendall pulled his love into his arms and hugged him close to his chest, "None of this is your fault. Ok? None of it. He's a monster, and he's going to be arrested and put in jail for the rest of his miserable life." He gently lifted James' head and placed a careful kiss on his bruised lips.

Calls were made, and in no more than fifteen minutes, Gustavo, Logan, and Carlos, shot through the door. Cops were swarming the area, looking for the man Kendall described to them. Logan and Carlos ran over to their friends, sitting close to them.

Carlos carefully brushed James' unruly hair away from his face while Logan held back his own tears.

Gustavo, of all people, was the first to speak, "The police are looking for this bastard. James, Kendall…if there's anything, _anything _you guys need, feel free to ask me. We're going to help you ok?"

Logan smiled as best he could and hugged his friends, "We love you guys, ok? Please know that. Everyone is going to help you."

Carlos wiped his own eyes and rubbed his friend's shoulders, "We're always going to be here for you. No matter what."

Kendall kissed James again, the injured boy whimpered and snuggled into his boyfriends toned chest.

_They were going to get through this, together._


	2. Big Time Trauma

"James, you need to go to the hospital. Please, you might have a serious injury…" Kendall begged his love.

After they had gotten their friend to calm down and out of the room where the rape took place, the other three members of Big Time Rush insisted that the forth member went to Emergency room. They didn't expect the suggestion to throw James into a fit of rage and tears. Now they were all sitting in the back of a black SUV, James' body curled up in the back seat with his head resting in Kendall's lap.

"I already have a serious injury. I don't want the hospital." he muttered, curling into an even tighter ball, quiet whimpers escaping him every so often.

Kendall sighed quietly and rested his hand on the taller boys head, "James, you have…evidence…on you. It could help the police find the guy who hurt you…"

"Yeah. Besides, you could have an infection…" Logan swallowed heavily before continuing, "There was a lot of blood James…"

Carlos gently patted his friend's leg and looked at Kendall and Logan, "I think we should let him decide guys…"

Gustavo nodded from the front, "Carlos is right, let him choose…"

James looked up at all his friends, who were all staring at him, waiting anxiously for his answer. He shivered under their stare; if he was uncomfortable around his best friends, around _Kendall_, imagine how he would react with a bunch of random doctors swarming all over him. Whining quietly, James hid his face and shook his head.

Kendall closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face, silently begging James to change his mind.

Gustavo nodded and pulled out his cell phone, "Kendall, call your mom, she's been worried sick…tell her what happened and we're on our way home."

The blonde mentally slapped himself, why hadn't he called his mother in the first place? He took Gustavo's cell and quickly dialed the apartments number, waiting anxiously for his mom to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Even over the phone, he could hear the panic in his mother's voice.

"Mom…it's me."

"Kendall?! Oh thank God! Where have you been, I asked the boys and they told me that they hadn't seen you or James in hours! What were you two thinking, running off like that?!"

"Mom…" Kendall struggled to keep his voice even, but it was getting hard, especially with a now sobbing James laying in his lap.

Mrs. Knight immediately noticed the shaking in her son's voice, changing her tone from enraged mom to concerned, "Kendall, sweetie what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah mom…_I'm_ fine," He took a shuddering breath and ran his fingers through James' messy hair, "But James isn't…"

Mrs. Knight sunk down to the couch, and covered her mouth with her hand; she had known about Kendall's love for James' the moment Kendall himself realized. Maybe even before. So it was needless to say she was thrilled, and very supporting, when Kendall and James told herself, Katie, and their friends that they were dating. She also knew how much Kendall cared for James, how protective her son was of his boyfriend.

"What happened Kendall?" She whispered into the phone, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Kendall breathing hitched and he wiped his eyes as tears began burning them, "This guy…he took me and James." He looked at his other two friends, Carlos was close to Logan, who had his arm around the Latino, supporting him through this rough time. "H-He had James o-on a bed…me tied to a p-post a few feet away. Oh God. He raped James mom…the bastard raped James…"

Mrs. Knight dropped the phone, it felt as if the world around her froze.

_"He raped James…"_

To her, she thought of all the boys as her sons. Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall; now to hear that someone defiled one of her boys in the worst possible way, it broke her heart. With a shaking hand, she lifted the phone back to her ear.

"Oh my God…not James…no. I-Is he alright? Are you taking him to the hospital now?"

Kendall wiped his eyes again and shook his head, "No mom…he doesn't want the hospital. W-we're on our way home right now…"

"But Kendall-" His mother tried to protest.

"Mom please…he's so scared…I don't think he could handle a bunch of doctors examining him."

"…"

Kendall bit his lip nervously and looked down at the distraught boy in his lap, "Mom…?" he whispered quietly.

A shaking sigh sounded through the receiver, "Alright Kendall. Bring him home, we'll take care of him…"

"Thank you mom, thank you. I'll see you soon ok? I love you."

"Ok sweetie, I love you too…"

"Mom, what's going on?" A small voice startled Mrs. Knight.

The crying mother turned, only to see her daughter, Katie, standing beside the door. She looked worried, very worried, she had only heard a small part of the conversation. Something had happened to James.

"What's wrong with James mom?" Katie walked over to Mrs. Knight, and sat down next to her.

Mrs. Knight wiped her eyes and engulfed her 10 year old in a hug, "Oh honey…something…something very bad has happened to James…"

Katie began to feel sick when she heard the sorrow in her mother's voice, "What mom? What happened?"

"Katie…someone hurt him. Very badly. He's not dying, but he's on his way home ok? I need you to make sure his bed is cleared off and ready for him, can you please do that for me?"

Katie swallowed heavily and nodded, before getting up and walking into the self absorbed boy's room. Small mirrors, brushes, gel, and a straighter were only a few of the numerous items that were scattered across James' bed. The young girl sniffled and carefully moved everything to the dresser; she pulled back his sheets and made sure his pillow was fluffy and cool. As mean as Katie was to the boys, she thought of all of them as big brothers. And now one of them was hurt, so she was going to do all she could to make sure James got better.

"Oh James!" Katie jumped at her mother's voice. She dropped the comb that was in her hand and ran out of the bedroom and to the living room.

She froze in her steps at scene playing out before her. There was her big brother, carrying a bundled up James in his arms; Carlos and Logan followed close behind, whispering quietly to both of their friends. James, for once in his life, looked terrible, completely terrible. His half-lidded eyes were bloodshot, tears running down his reddened face, his hair was messy and strewn around wildly. His body was shaking violently in Kendall's arms; her mother had her hand gently pressed against the injured boys cheek, she looked at Katie, who nodded.

"Come on, let's get James to his bed…" Mrs. Knight kissed her daughter on the head before leading the boys into the bedroom.

Logan pulled off James' shoes and socks, leaving Kendall to undo his pants. That was a bad idea. As soon as the blonde's hands touched his boyfriend's pants, the brunette began to scream and sob, thrashing under the hold of Carlos and Mrs. Knight.

"No please! I'm begging you! Stop! It hurts! Don't do this, please!! Not again!!" James sobbed heavily, looking around desperately.

Kendall jerked his hands away and lightly grasped James by the shoulders, "Shh shh, it's ok baby. It's ok! I'm right here. James I promised you no one would ever hurt you like that again didn't I? It's alright, come on love, I'm right here…" he hugged James close to his chest, "Deep breaths baby, in, out, feel how I'm breathing? Try and copy it ok? That's it, in and out. You're alright James. I swear that man will never come near you again. You're safe…I'm here, you're safe…"

Carlos bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, the thought that someone would do something so cruel to his best friend was unbearable. Logan pulled Carlos to him and shook with sorrow, the same thoughts running through his own mind.

Katie clung to her mother, who was also crying. What happened to James that had made him so scared? Mrs. Knight took a deep breath and took the ten year old by the hand, leading her out of the room, the mother looked into Katie's light brown eyes.

"Katie…please, don't ask any of the boys what happened ok? This…this is going to be a rough time for them and the less it's mentioned the easier it will be for James. I promise I'll tell you soon, but for now…just let James know that you're here for him…"

Katie allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks and nodded, Mrs. Knight kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from her face.

"Kendall…remember what we said. We're here to help…" Carlos sat a safe distance away from the trauma victim, sitting close to Logan.

Logan sighed and rested his head in his hands, his body trembling, "Fuck…this isn't right man. Why James? What the hell did he do to deserve this?"

Kendall shook his head and looked down at the sleeping boy; even unconscious, James looked uneasy, scared. "I don't know…I don't know Logan. But that bastard isn't going to get away with this…I'm going to get James to go to the hospital, he was too scared to take a bath when we got home so there might be…" the word caught in his throat.

Carlos looked at his friend sympathetically and nodded, "He needs to go…"

Logan nodded in agreement, all three of their gazes returning to their sleeping friend.

Kendall leaned forward and kissed James' feverish forehead, "I'm going to help you James…I swear it…"


	3. Big Time Memories

_**Disclaimer: **__**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH IN ANYWAY! THEY BELONG TO NICKELODEON! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I'M JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS.**_

"_How does it feel James? To know that you're being taken in front of your boyfriend?" Bobby's deep voice sent shivers down the crying boys spine. _

_James sobbed and looked over; Kendall's shoulders were shaking with his own sobs, and his head was bowed. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, this couldn't be happening. His back arched and a loud scream escaped when his captor delivered a particularly rough thrust. _

"_Ah! Please! Enough!!" James almost threw up when he felt something begin to drip down his thighs. He knew it was his own blood._

"_Aw, my poor toy. You're bleeding…" _

"_You sick son of a bitch!" Kendall spat from across the room._

_Bobby growled and stopped in mid-thrust, he reached for his pants and grabbed something out of the pocket. It was a knife._

"_Say one more thing Kendall. I can guarantee James won't live long enough to hear it!" Madness sparkled in the eyes of the rapist as he pressed the newly sharpened blade to the sixteen year olds throat._

_Kendall bit his lip and looked away, he desperately tried to block the sounds of the rape out of his mind, but it was impossible._

"_Oh God! Please! Please!! No more! It hurts! Kendall! Kendall please help me! Make it stop! Kendal!!!"_

"Kendall!!!" James shot up in his bed, his body shaking, sweat dripping down his face causing his messy brown hair to stick to his head.

"Shh, Mr. Diamond please calm down." An unknown man in a white coat tried to push him back down onto the, very uncomfortable bed.

Why was everything so…white? It smelt weird too. Like a…James' eyes widened. Like a hospital. He was ripped away from his thoughts as more hands attempted to press him down, suddenly he was back in the room with Bobby. His filthy hands touching him everywhere, leaving no place to call his own; his breathing hitched and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"No!! Get off of me! Stop! Don't touch me!"

James thrashed, punched, kicked, bit, screamed; he did whatever he could to get the hands off of him. Why were there so many hands? Did Bobby bring someone else? No. No! He refused to let himself be used over and over again. The singer swung wildly and was rewarded with the sound of a sickening crack, followed by a pained shout.

"Ow! Damn it! Get this kid in some restraints before he hurts someone else!" Dr. Matthews cradled his newly broken nose and watched as their sixteen year old patient was strapped to the bed, who was screaming for a boy named "Kendall" throughout the entire ordeal.

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kendall Knight was a patient person. A very patient person. But not when it came to his boyfriend's health, and right now, the nurses were getting on his last nerves. Carlos sat next to Logan in the private waiting room the band was given, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder; Logan was staring at the wall, unconsciously running his fingers through the other male's dark hair. Kendall smiled softly to himself, he wondered if the two even knew that they were meant to be yet. Probably not.

An elderly nurse poked her head in and smiled softly, "Kendall? He was asking for you…"

In a matter of seconds, Kendall was on his feet, across the small room, and following the nurse out of the room. He was led down a narrow hallway to room 2113.

"You can go in whenever you're ready sweetie." The old woman smiled again and left Kendall.

The teen took a deep breath, before stepping into the private room.

"Oh my God!"

There he was, strapped to the bed, shaking, crying, pulling at the restraints. There was James, softly mewing out Kendall's name between gasps and sobs. The singer ran over to his love and stepped into his line of sight.

"Oh God, James. It's ok now, I'm gonna take these things off." He quickly undid the straps, and not a second later James shot up and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Hey, it's ok now. I'm here…it's ok…"

He maneuvered himself so that he was sitting on the bed and James was sitting in his lap with his arms still wrapped around him. Kendall slid his arms around James' thin waist and kissed the top of his head, whispering sweet nothings to the distraught boy; his thoughts flew around in his head, making it pound. Why the fuck was he in restraints? Didn't these doctors know anything? They had done an exam, they _saw _the marks on James' wrists left by the ropes. How the hell did they think restraints would be a good idea?! Outraged, Kendall pressed the call button several times before holding his boyfriend's trembling hand. Dr. Matthews walked into the room, his nose bandaged, and looked at the freed James, then at Kendall, who was sending the doctor a death glare.

"Might I ask, who took the restraints off of James?" He asked in a calm, even tone as he took a step towards the boys.

Kendall's grip tightened around James as the doctor neared them, "I did. What the hell were you thinking? Strapping him to the bed? Is this your first day? He was raped for God sakes!"

"He is a danger to himself and everyone around him. In fact, he's the one who did this to me." He told Kendall in an angry tone, pointing to his discolored nose.

Kendall was about to shout again, but then James' small, scared voice sounded from under him, "Kendall…?"

Kendall looked down and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry baby. Go to sleep ok? I swear I'll be here when you wake up…" He bent down to kiss James, but mentally cursed himself when James flinched away.

Of course he was going to be scared.

The injured male closed his eyes in fear of being struck. That's what happened when he flinched away from a kiss. But instead of a slap, a soft kiss was placed on his bruised cheek; his hazel eyes opened slowly and looked up at Kendall, before closing them once again and falling into a deep sleep.

Kendall smiled softly and looked up, right in time to see Dr. Matthews' face turn to one of disgust and resentment. Kendall scowled when he realized the doctor was sending the look towards his and James' relationship.

"Listen, I promised James that _I _would be here when he woke up. Not some homophobic doctor, so send in our friends and get the fuck out."

Dr. Matthews' icy blue eyes narrowed, but didn't push an argument. He turned on his heel and quickly left the room, muttering some very rude insults under his breath.

Kendall shook his head and looked down, smiling at his sleeping lover. "Good job James. Someone should have busted that fucker's nose a long time ago."

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gustavo Rocque was tough. He always acted as if he didn't need anyone else to be happy, that if he had his money and his success, that was all he would be content. That was not true. He refused to show affection to his "monkey dogs", but under the cold demeanor, he thought of them as his sons. Disobedient, annoying, loud, and obnoxious sons, but his sons none the less. Out of all the boys, he always gave James the most crap, always saying how much he hated the boy.

Now he was hurt.

Some man had taken him and Kendall and humiliated him in front of his boyfriend, scarred him, taken his innocence. Gustavo rubbed his temples and sighed heavily, Kelly had thankfully informed Griffin that one of the boys had been hurt, so they had a few weeks off. He looked at his phone and reluctantly dialed Kendall's cell phone; it wasn't that he didn't want to hear about James condition, but it was so hard to believe that this had happened. He just wanted to wake up in his mansion right now, waking up from this terrible nightmare.

"Hello?"

"Logan? Where's Kendall?" Gustavo sat up in his chair at that math-geek's voice.

Logan looked at the hospital bed, where a sleeping Kendall held an unconscious James close to his chest, "He's asleep, we're at the hospital right now…"

The manager sighed and looked at his watch, "Keep the windows closed and the blinds shut."

"Um, why?"

"Just do it!"

Logan winced at the harsh tone and swallowed, "O-Ok…"

Gustavo closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face, "It's just…the paparazzi are insensitive demons when it comes to a story. If this gets out, that hospital is going to be crawling with them. James loves the camera, but I think we'd be doing him a favor, not letting them see him like that."

"Oh…alright…" Logan smiled softly, Gustavo really cared about them.

Clearing his throat, Gustavo nodded, "Ok, bye."

"Wait! Gustavo…"

"What is it dog?"

"…Thanks…"

Gustavo sighed and shook his head, "I…I care about you boys…if you ever tell anyone I said that I'll send you back to Minnesota faster than you can say Big Time Rush." And with that, he hung up the phone.

Logan laughed quietly and closed his cell phone, he looked up at noticed Carlos staring at him, smiling.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing, it's just, that's the first time you've laughed since…James…" Carlos looked back over at his friends and wiped his eyes.

Logan frowned and walked over to the Spanish boy, he hugged him tightly and looked at James and Kendall as well.

"We're gonna get through this Carlos. James is strong…"

Tears slipped from Carlos' dark brown eyes as he shook his head, "What if he doesn't?" he asked in a whisper.

"Hey, do you remember when we were back home, in Minnesota? We were playing hockey and James slipped and cracked his head on the ice and broke his ankle?"

Carlos smiled softly and laughed at the fond memory.

"_Kendall over here!" A fourteen year old James sped up a few feet from his friend._

_Kendall nodded and hit the puck towards his friend, unfortunately it was only right as he hit the puck did he notice the rather large crack in the ice. "James stop!"_

_Carlos and Logan both seemed to notice the crack as well, because they called for the taller boy to stop as well. It was too late though. _

"_Whoa!" James cried as his skate caught in the crack, not a moment later a loud pop was heard followed by his scream. The cry was cut short though, for James had fallen to the ground, his head colliding with the hard ice._

"_James!" Logan screamed as he and the others skated over to their fallen friend._

_Carlos noticed a small pool of blood surrounding James' head and drying in his perfect brown hair. "Oh God, James! Are you ok? Talk to us man!"_

_Kendall kneeled next to James and picked his head up, he looked up at Logan, "He needs a doctor…"_

"_Ugh…" _

_The three boys looked down at the rousing teen, foggy green-brown eyes cracked open and a weak smile came to his stunning face._

"_Hey…my head hurts…so does my ankle…" James giggled madly and tried to move, "Ow…"_

_Kendall laughed weakly, "Hey James, how ya feeling?"_

_The giggle stopped abruptly, "Not good Kendall, what if they have to cut my hair? I'm nothing without my hair! Please don't let them cut it Kendall!"_

_Kendall shook his head and smiled comfortingly, "Don't worry James, no one's gonna touch your hair." _

_James smiled back and closed his eyes, "Yay…" _

Carlos shook his head, "He needed twelve stitches and couldn't skate for six months."

Logan, "And all because he wanted to show his face off to the ladies. He always said that the helmet blocked his face."

Carlos laughed again and looked at the trembling boy in the bed. Somehow he thought this was going to be harder than a broken ankle.

**Hi people! I hope you're liking the story!! Please please please review!! I'll give you a cupcake! Just press that button :D**


	4. Big Time Progress?

**What is up my homies? Wow I'm gay. Anyway, onto the next chapter. **

**Once again: I do not own Big Time Rush in anyway, still belongs to Nick...for now...**

"James, it's been two weeks, _two weeks_, please man, talk to us!" Logan begged his unresponsive friend.

The day after Logan and Carlos and talked about James' hockey incident, Dr. Matthews decided it was in the boy's "best interest" if he went under a mental evaluation. It began with the shrink asking very simple questions, it ended with James being sedated with enough morphine to keep an elephant out for three days. It kept James out for a week. After that…well, it was as if his body had shut down, he had become closed off, moving only when he was throwing up what little food he had ingested earlier that day. The singer refused to speak to anyone, he even ignored Kendall, who was slowly becoming a reflection of James.

James looked away from Logan and at the closed window, his empty eyes looking at nothing. Just like after the rape. Kendall sat next to the taller male, bags under his green eyes showing just how little sleep he had gotten over the past two weeks.

"James, baby, please, talk to me. Say anything, _anything_." He knew it was useless, James would talk only when he felt like it. But how long would that be?

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Shh, it's okay James, just let it all out…" Carlos rubbed his friend's now skeletal back as he threw up what was left in his stomach.

James was deteriorating every day. Slowly becoming nothing but a shell of his former self; he was so skinny, his sunken face showing off his high cheekbones, his ribs and hips were now prominent even when he was standing, and when Carlos ran his hand down his back, he could feel James' spine.

The Latino looked at Logan and shook his head, "He's getting worse Logan…"

Logan nodded and sighed, "We may need to check him into, like, the psyche ward, or something."

Carlos frowned and looked at James, who was now lying on the ground, "James, please, please come back to us."

Gustavo was watching the scene from the doorway, Mrs. Knight had taken Katie home after James starting throwing up; Kelly had gone to tell Griffin they would need a few more weeks. No one thought the boy could have gotten worse, they were sadly mistaken. His doctor wasn't making things any easier. Dr. Matthews deserved another punch to the face, whenever the boys left the room they would come back to find James strapped to the bed once again, sobbing and screaming for Kendall. Those were the only times he spoke, when he was screaming. Kendall had begged the hospital for a new doctor, but all they said was that they would "get back to him.". All of them had a strong feeling that their lack of concern had something to do with Kendall and James' relationship.

Not everyone was ignorant though, Nurse Karen was a sweet, caring old woman who deeply cared for all four of the boys.

"Boys, I don't mean to sound insensitive, but…we may need to look into setting up auditions for a new fourth member of the band."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all spun to face their manager, "What?!" They shouted in simultaneous rage.

"I'm just saying-"

"No! No one is going to replace James!" Logan stomped over to Gustavo, a look of fury he never saw in the boys eyes.

Carlos nodded furiously, "Big Time Rush is and always will be me, Kendall, Logan and James! No one else!"

Kendall picked his boyfriend off the ground and glared at their manager, "And if you have a problem with that, you had better start looking for a new band, because we'll go right back to Minnesota!"

Gustavo looked down at the ground, ashamed for even saying anything like he did, "You…you guys are right," He looked back up at the form in Kendall's arms, "Besides, no one could take the place of that dog. I don't think anyone could look at themselves so much without getting sick of their reflection except James."

Logan nodded and smiled softly, "He's gonna come through, I know he is."

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kendall…"

Kendall's neck almost snapped due to the speed of his head turning towards his love, "James?" he whispered shakily, almost denying that James was _actually talking_.

"Kendall…" The young male's voice was scratchy due to lack of speech for two weeks, he reached for his boyfriend and whined quietly.

In a flash, the singer was next to James, gently pulling him into a close hug. He buried his face in his hair and took a deep breath. It made Kendall shiver. The smell of Redken conditioner, hairspray, and other products was long gone, replaced with the sterile smell of hospital shampoo. The brown locks were still soft and long, but were no longer as luxurious as they once were. James didn't look, smell, didn't feel like James. And this place was the problem.

"God James, we were so scared that you wouldn't come back to us. You've been so…dead to us. I thought I lost you…"

James whimpered quietly and snuggled his head into the juncture between Kendall's neck and shoulder, "I'm scared Kendall…"

"Of what baby? He's never going to touch you again. I promised."

"That's not it…well…not all of it."

Kendall ran his hand over James' bony back, "What is it sweetie?"

"What if…what if he does come back. But this time…this time he hurts you. Or Logan or Carlos? I couldn't handle that. It's hard, g-getting through this. But if one of my best friends was…" He swallowed heavily, "hurt, I would die…I'd rather have Bobby take me again if it meant keeping you all safe…"

Tears burned the back of Kendall's eyes, he pulled James even closer to his own body and released a shuddering sigh, "James…no matter how you acted, Logan, Carlos, and I always saw the real you. You care about others so much that you would throw yourself in harms way to save us. But you know what James? Right now, this is about helping you, protecting you. Bringing our old James back. You can worry about us later, for now, it's all about you."

James looked up at Kendall, and then did something that made the other boy's heart skip at least three beats.

For the first time since the attack. Since James had been taken from his friends and had his innocence stolen. Since the vicious rape occurred.

James Diamond smiled.

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dr. Matthews watched in disgust as the boys in room 2113. His patient being held in the arms of another man. It was wrong, it was disturbing, it had to be stopped. A dark smile slowly made it's way onto his features and he grabbed his phone.

"Yes this is Dr. Matthews of Hollywood Central Hospital. I have a patient here. A very interesting patient with a very interesting case...of course. His name is James Diamond, one of the singers from that new top band Big Time Rush."

Dr. Matthews nodded and chuckled quietly.

"He's here right now. In the arms of Kendall Knight. He was raped."

What better way to stop it then completely destroying the already shattered boy?

**Wow, I'm pretty sure that doctor needs to go die. Now I'm really sorry it's short but I'm on complete writers block. Give me an idea for the next chapter ok? It'll make me write more. And I know I update fast now, but I get slower as reviews get slower. So review review review!! And remember, chapter ideasss ;P Love you allll!**


	5. Preview

**So listen up, this is a preview of the next chapter. I already finished the chapter but I neeed more reviews. I need at least 18 before I post Big Time Paparazzi! Some come on people! YOU CAN DO IT :D. **

Gustavo was on his feet in a second, "Kendall, cover James!"

Kendall looked over to James, who was shaking and looking wide-eyed at the cameras. He cursed and threw a blanket over himself and his boyfriend, he could feel the trembling getting worse.

"No no, James it's ok. It's just some paparazzi, Gustavo is gonna get rid of them, just calm down ok? I just got you back, don't leave me again baby…" Kendall covered James and closed his eyes as shouts began echoing throughout the room.

"How can you promise that Kendall?" James whispered, it was so quiet Kendall had to strain to hear it.

"Because I'm always going to be here. Standing by you, helping you through hard times, I'll never let you fall James. Never…I love you James."

The taller male's hazel eyes widened, "…Wh-What?"

Kendall smiled softly and wiped the tears from James' angelic face, "I love you…I told you once before, but I don't think you were coherent enough to hear me…"

James' breathing hitched, his arms wrapped themselves around Kendall's neck and he rested his forehead on the other's shoulder, "I…I love you too Kendall…"

The doctor paced in his office for a few moments, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he tried to conceive a plan that would ruin James Diamond and Kendall Knight, maybe even Big Time Rush. His bright blue eyes immediately flashed to the confidential file on his desk, the bold red letters **PATIENT FILE: JAMES DIAMOND, **glaring at him, tempting him. If anything could destroy the teen it was this.

"Perfect…" he said, grinning madly.


	6. Big Time Paparazzi

Robert Runners had been in Hollywood for fifteen years. In all those fifteen years he had gotten two cases of rapes, and out of every People magazine he ever sold, those stories got the most hits. So as soon as that doctor called and told him about James Diamond, he sent as many paparazzi as he could to the hospital; their target: room 2113. If it was true that James and Kendall of Big Time Rush were really together, and James was raped, the number of Robert's readers would skyrocket. Now he could only hope that his photographers got a front page picture.

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gustavo smiled fondly at the "dogs" in front of him, but was careful to make sure none of them saw it. Kendall was laughing as he fed spoonfuls of chicken soup to James, Carlos and Logan making stupid faces at the boy, who was beginning to laugh up his food. James was still underweight, but as the days went on he get better and better; his face was no longer gaunt, his ribs and hips still jutted out when he was laying on his back, but not nearly as much as they did before. A healthy glow was returning to his cheeks, and his eyes got clearer with every passing moment.

"So James, when do you think you're gonna be ready to sing again?" Gustavo questioned.

Carlos smiled and nodded eagerly, "Yeah! It's not the same without you. No one else wears a white V-neck that I can spray fruit water on!"

Logan chuckled at the memory and sighed, "The songs don't sound right without you."

Kendall smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

James blushed and looked up at his manager, "Well when I get out of here I want to go back as soon as I can! But first I need to take a shower, my hair is too sensitive for this hospital shampoo!"

Kendall laughed, his boyfriend was truly an amazing person. After going through such a traumatic experience, he was able to get up and bounce back to his former self. But even as James began smiling, laughing, and holding conversations, they all remembered that they had to be careful. Though not as often, the teen would still scream and cry at night, he got nervous when people moved to quickly or when there were to many people in a small area. But they got the worst reaction when someone tried to touch his hips, James would scream and sob, begging to be let go. Kendall shivered and looked out the window, admiring the nice view; it was the first time in three weeks Gustavo had allowed the blinds to be opened.

"Kendall?"

The singer jumped and looked back at James, who was looking concerned, "Oh, sorry James."

"You ok there man?" The taller male asked.

"Yeah, just a little spacey, what's up?"

James looked a little unsure, but the face soon changed to an excited smile, "Do you think we can get ice cream when we get home? I am _craving _ice cream."

Carlos gasped and nodded happily, "So am I! Can we get some Logie? Please?" the Latino grabbed Logan's arm, who laughed and nodded.

"Yay!" Both boys squealed and bounced on the bed.

Logan laughed again and stood, "I'll be right back guys, I'm gonna go get something from the cafeteria, anybody want anything?"

Gustavo shook his head along with the rest of the boys. Logan nodded and opened the door.

Only to be blinded by the flash of numerous cameras.

Logan stumbled back, his eyes wide and pain spreading through his skull. He fell back, blinded by the bright flashing of lights. Carlos gasped as paparazzi invaded the room and surrounded the bed, snapping photos of James and Kendall. Carlos glared and grabbed his always present helmet from the bed, how dare they do this to his friend while he was hurt?

"Who the hell do you guys think you are?" he screamed, and then ran into a small portion of the group.

Gustavo was on his feet in a second, "Kendall, cover James!"

Kendall looked over to James, who was shaking and looking wide-eyed at the cameras. He cursed and threw a blanket over himself and his boyfriend, he could feel the trembling getting worse.

"No no, James it's ok. It's just some paparazzi, Gustavo is gonna get rid of them, just calm down ok? I just got you back, don't leave me again baby…" Kendall covered James and closed his eyes as shouts began echoing throughout the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of here now!" Gustavo began shoving people out of the room while Carlos ran over to Logan and helped him away from the flashing lights.

Kendall covered James' ears so he wouldn't hear the screaming, he wanted the paparazzi gone, and now.

"Kendall Kendall! Is it true that you and James are dating?" A voice screamed.

"The dogs' personal lives are _personal_!" Gustavo roared, "Get out before I call security!"

"James! There's a rumor going around Hollywood that you've been raped! Is that true?"

James' shaking stopped, his eyes widened even further, and his breathing ceased. People knew. Oh god…people _knew_! The sixteen year old grabbed Kendall's shirt and slowly began sobbing.

"Get the fuck out!" Kendall shrieked as he threw the covers off of himself and James.

The sight stunned the paparazzi, the countless questions were silenced, and the flashing lights were stopped.

They didn't see the beautiful James Diamond that had girls all across the country screaming, he wasn't the boy that looked as if he could handle anything as long as he had his lucky comb in his jacket. They finally saw how big of a deal there case was. James was sobbing into Kendall's shirt, his body shaking so violently it looked as if he was on the verge of a seizure. Guilt began filling the photographers. Not only was the rape victim one of California's most popular boys, it was a sixteen year old, a mere child, barely grown up, still learning that this world had to about as many horrors to offer as well as opportunities.

Kendall looked up at the crowd, tears glistening in his emerald eyes, "Is this what you wanted? I just got him back and now look what you've done! All these weeks I kept telling James that no one would hurt him, that he would be ok, that this wouldn't go public, and for what? He's worse than before! Are you fucking happy? He was hurt, hurt worse than anybody could imagine and you want to show it off to the whole Goddamn country! And for what? Money! But you know what, that money is gonna disappear one day! And then you'll be off to the next story and forget about this! But he's never going to forget this! And now, because of greedy bastards like you it's gonna follow James wherever he goes!" Kendall shook with rage and sorrow, James' sobs had gone from quiet to heart wrenching in a matter of minutes. He closed his eyes tightly and kissed the top of the other band member's head, "You have your story! Now get the fuck out!"

A man stepped out in front of the crowd, "Hey listen man, we're sorry-"

"We said get out! Get the hell out of here and if I see you anywhere near this place again I'm going to sue you for harassment!" Gustavo grabbed the guy by the collar and literally threw him out of the room.

The other photographers cowered in fear and quickly scrambled from the room. Logan was spread out on the bed moaning softly in pain. Carlos had his head resting on his lap and ran a tan hand through Logan's dark locks.

"Logie? Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah Carlos, I'm ok. It's just that there are cells that, despite being inside of your eye, normally never see light. So when the dim room lit up with all those bright lights, the light hit the cells in the back of my eye that aren't designed for seeing. That's why it hurts so much."

Carlos laughed weakly and stared longingly at his…friend. Leave it to Logan to make something sound more complicated than it needs to be.

"James, please, please don't do this. Please come back, James…" Kendall held his boyfriend's face in his hands, but the only thing he got in return was tears and whimpers.

"Kendall, everyone is gonna know. It's gonna be all over the news! People at the Palm Woods will find out! What if they don't let me back in?" James gasped for the air he so desperately needed, but it seemed impossible to breath.

Kendall shook his head, "James I promise, no one is going to treat you differently. If anyone says anything to you I'll kick their ass."

Another cry erupted from the horrified singer, he grabbed his head with his hands and began ripping at his soft brown hair. Kendall shouted in protest and gently, but firmly, pulled James' hands away from his hair.

"James, please, it's all going to be ok! I swear to you! We'll get through this." The teen tilted the other male's head so that James was looking into his own damp green eyes.

"How can you promise that Kendall?" James whispered, it was so quiet Kendall had to strain to hear it.

"Because I'm always going to be here. Standing by you, helping you through hard times, I'll never let you fall James. Never…I love you James."

The taller male's hazel eyes widened, "…Wh-What?"

Kendall smiled softly and wiped the tears from James' angelic face, "I love you…I told you once before, but I don't think you were conscious enough to hear me…"

James' breathing hitched, his arms wrapped themselves around Kendall's neck and he rested his forehead on the other's shoulder, "I…I love you too Kendall…"

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dr. Matthews winced as he felt his fingers snap, his fist had collided so hard with the walls that he managed to break his right hand.

"Fucking fags! What's it going to take for me to put an end to this, for good? I can't kick them out of the hospital, that's illegal. I could ask for a different case and give this to someone else. But that means they'll still be together!"

The doctor paced in his office for a few moments, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he tried to conceive a plan that would ruin James Diamond and Kendall Knight, maybe even Big Time Rush. His bright blue eyes immediately flashed to the confidential file on his desk, the bold red letters **PATIENT FILE: JAMES DIAMOND**, glaring at him, tempting him. If anything could destroy the teen it was this.

"Perfect…" he said, grinning madly.

Devon Matthews grew up in a household where he was always told homosexuality was wrong, so when people finally began opening the eyes and accepting the concept, he still stood strongly against it. Now this terrible lifestyle was reaching teenagers, if he didn't stop it, nobody would. For the second time, he dialed Robert Runners number.

"Yes Mr. Runners? This is Dr. Matthews again, I have pictures from James' file…"

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

James was released from the hospital two days later, he was prescribed strong pain medication and was ordered to rest for a week, minimum. One of the nurses secretly gave both Gustavo and Mrs. Knight a bottle of sedatives in case of a panic attack. Everyone was surprised, but very thankful that the paparazzi incident didn't send James all the way back to the beginning of his healing process. He made sure to keep the blinds shut and the doors locked, but he didn't sob every hour, he didn't flinch away from people…as much.

Kendall and James sat side by side in the limo, James' head resting on the other male's shoulder, sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks. Logan and Carlos were sitting next to each other as well, and their obliviousness was beginning to annoy Kendall. Carlos had his arm linked with Logan's his head resting on his "friend's'" shoulder as well, and the other male thought nothing of it. He just rested his head on the other boy's, content. Kendall smiled, but one of these days he was going to slap his friends. But for now, he would let them lay with each other, as long as he had James with him, he was happy.

If only they knew what was waiting for them at the Palm Woods.

* * *

**Wow guys, this took a while to writeee. Review people otay? I need..hm...more than 3 to post my next chapter? Ok? This is the last time I'll do that stupid thing. Updating is just fun, but I looove reviews :3**


	7. Big Time Exposure

James sighed happily as he was helped out of the car by Kendall. The other three band members had gotten out of the limo first, to make sure that they wouldn't be swamped by more paparazzi. While the incident didn't _seem _to affect James, they all knew it was bothering him more than he wanted to show. Logan smiled up at the sight of their home and at Carlos and James, who were currently arguing about who go the first slice of pizza. Kendall shook his head and walked towards the front doors of the Palm Woods, he watched as his boyfriend swallowed heavily as they entered the hotel. And as if they were blessed by an angel, the only ones to walk up to them were Mrs. Knight and Katie.

Mrs. Knight smiled brightly and carefully hugged James close to her, "Welcome home sweetie." she whispered softly.

James tensed a bit beneath the touch, but soon returned the gesture, "Thanks Mrs. Knight…"

The two pulled apart, and Mrs. Knight's arms were replaced with Katie's, "I missed you loser."

The teen laughed and hugged the ten year old, "I'm feeling the love Katie."

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Carlos, if you get any of that stuff in my hair, I'm going to _kill _you!" James shrieked as he ran around the apartment, Carlos laughing as he chased him with a slice of very saucy pizza.

"Don't worry James, it comes out pretty quickly! You just need to scrub!" The shorter male jumped over the couch so he landed in front of James, "Besides, I don't think you _could_ kill me." He stated, knocking on his ever-present helmet.

Logan and Kendall could do nothing but hold their guts in agony as their laughs filled the room. This had been going on for about ten minutes, Mrs. Knight had given up on trying to calm the boys down and went to her room. Katie was sitting on the part of the couch that wasn't being used as a shield.

"Boys are so weird…" She muttered beneath her breath.

Carlos took a careful step towards James, playfully glaring at the other boy. While they were having fun and James seemed calm and happy, Carlos made sure to keep his movements slow, the last thing he wanted to do was scare James.

"James, do you remember maybe about…nine years ago, Logan, you, and I all slept at Kendall's house and his mom had made us pancakes?" The Latino grinned mischievously.

James' eyes widened to the size of saucers and he quickly grabbed his once again luxurious hair, "There was so much syrup…so sticky!"

Logan laughed aloud, "It took him three bottles of shampoo to get that shit out of his hair. He never let you around syrup again Carlos!"

Kendall grinned and felt a warm feeling settle in his stomach; over the past few days he was able to watch the old James return. It made him feel giddy with excitement every time his love smiled, or giggled, or blushed. Everything James did made Kendall feel happy, in his eyes, James was the perfect person. He was so lucky to have him.

A loud knock rang through the room and suddenly all the boys froze. James whined quietly and Kendall quickly took his place in front of the taller male. Carlos tightened his helmet and carefully opened the door, ready to beat the shit out of any paparazzi.

"Guys, quick!"

Carlos was pushed back and fell on his butt as Camille ran into the apartment; she glanced sadly at James, sending waves of terror throughout the boy.

"Quickly, turn on channel 12!" The "method actress queen" picked up the remote and turned on the flat screen, immediately going to channel 12.

"Yes Kathy, I'm sure that baby duck was very happy to be home again." Jack Beckley nodded as a picture of a duckling faded away.

Kendall raised and eyebrow and looked the Camille, "Um, what is this?"

"Shush!" Camille quickly pointed to the screen.

"In other news, a tragic event has occurred in Hollywood." Kathy Williams said in a somber tone.

The boys felt a pit form in the bottom over their stomachs as the anchor began reading the report.

"James Diamond, a member of the well-known, and fairly new band, Big Time Rush, was attacked weeks ago. We were unable to get a comment from any of the band members _or _Gustavo Rocque, the bands manager. However, we were able to get actual pictures from the hospital of his injuries he received during the rape. But I warn you, the images are disturbing,"

Carlos, Camille, and Logan all covered their mouths in horror, while James stared wide-eyed at the screen. Kendall was to shocked to even blink.

Torn, raw, red skin circled his wrists, proof that James had fought against the cruel ropes that bound him, dried blood flaked around his palm. A picture of his boyfriend's split, bruised lips sent shivers down Kendall's spine. Kisses weren't supposed to leave glaring, painful bruises in their wake, they were supposed to make your stomach flutter with joy. An imagine of James' toned back appeared, bright red claw marks marring from the singer's shoulder blades, to his lower back. His arms were in the same state, and when Logan looked at his best friends arms, he could easily see the fading marks on James' arms and wrists. A picture of all of the boys appeared on screen as Kathy began speaking of Big Time Rush's rise to fame, all of them, including James, sporting a white, genuinely happy grin.

James' suddenly doubled over, and Kendall was on his feet in a moment; he quickly brought James into the bathroom where the young boy promptly threw up everything that was in his stomach. Hot tears began streaming down his face as his love began sobbing in between gags. Kendall held back James' long brown hair and whispered soft words of comfort and love in his ear, but there was nothing that could be said to make it better. People knew now, and what was coming was inevitable; they would whisper as James walked past, they would ask questions, some might even chuckle. But even as these thoughts raced through James' mind, a few simple words made everything a bit more bearable.

"Whatever happens James, I will _always _love you. I'll never leave you. I lost you once, I won't let it happen again, I love you too much to let that happen again."

Carlos and Logan had stayed and continued staring at the television screen in horror, Camille sniffled and quickly left the apartment, leaving the boys to cope. Carlos closed his eyes tightly and rested his face in his hands, soft cries escaping his mouth. Logan bit his lip and hugged his friend tightly, it hurt him so badly to see all of his friends in such a bad state.

Kathy Williams appeared on the screen again, "Everyone is praying for a quick recovery for James, we all hope to see him back on his feet."

"He was back on his feet you stupid bitch! Now you had to go and scare him again!" Carlos screamed at the TV.

Logan shushed the angered boy and ran his hand through the shorter boy's hair, "Carlos please, it'll be ok. Screaming at the TV won't make it better, you might scare James…"

Carlos took a shuddering breath and nodded; the Latino looked at Logan with confused eyes, "Why would someone give them pictures? Doesn't anybody have a soul anymore? Why would they show that Logie? Why?" He asked desperately.

Logan felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. Carlos was always so bubbly, so happy, he was the one who made the boys laugh, he was the one who would always break the uncomfortable tension. To see him so upset and confused ate away at Logan.

"I don't know Carlos, people are greedy and just don't care anymore. But we're gonna get the ones who did this, and we're going to make sure that they _never_ mess with you, or me, or Kendall, or James ever again." Logan promised his friend.

_Carlos_ nodded and wiped his cheeks, the tingling feeling in his stomach returning as his eyes locked with Logan's. He smiled softly and looked down at his hands, was he falling for his best friend?

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dark brown eyes narrowed as they watched the TV, a devilish smile appearing on the males rugged face.

"My beautiful James Diamond, so our secret has been spilt."

Bobby examined all of the boys in Big Time rush, the smile never faltering, but growing even wider. All of them had something special about them, something no one else could ever have. Carlos was always smiling, looking as if nothing could ever dampen his spirits. Kendall had that smug look, the look of defiance that Bobby would _love _to break. Logan always had that shy smile; his mind was probably miles away, thinking of something besides singing, like math. And James, well, James was just beautiful. James was the one that looked impossible to damage. It was true. Even while he was screaming or sobbing, he managed to look beautiful doing it.

Just the sight of the youthful band made Bobby's jeans grow tighter. Lust flooded him once again and he chuckled lowly.

"I think it's time I pay James, and all of Big Time Rush a visit…"

* * *

_**Bum bum buuuuum. Hahaha, did you like it? Review people! They're like...my crack! But yes, Bobby has returned, and he's planning some not so nice things. Review and you'll get the next chapter veeeery soon. Love you all :P**_


	8. Big Time Proposal

Kendall sat on the couch, watching his boyfriend's bedroom door for any sign of movement. He had carried the other boy to his room a half an hour ago, and at the request of James himself, Kendall left him alone. Since then, no one had heard one sound come from the room; Carlos sighed as he bit into a piece of a popsicle, but he wasn't in the mood to even eat. He just remembered the horrible pictures from the news and his stomach lurched. Logan was reading some big book, it was his way of coping with difficult situations, he just locked himself away and in his book and in an hour or so he would be back to helping his friends. Kendall sighed and rubbed his temples, his head was pounding mercilessly, he had felt a little weak over the past few days but it must have been stress. Nothing big.

"Kendall?"

The teen jumped and looked up, Logan was looking at him, his head tilted slightly, "Sorry Logan, my head is just hurting…"

Logan frowned, _'Just like that time at the hospital…' _"Kendall are you sure you're ok? You've been a bit off the past few weeks."

Kendall glared and suddenly is defenses were up, "_Obviously _Logan, my boyfriend was _raped_ in front of me. I'm going to be _a bit off_."

Carlos watched as Kendall snapped at Logan, he also watched Logan's face turn a bright scarlet and lower his head in embarrassment. Carlos growled protectively and stood.

"Chill out Kendall, he was just being nice and asking if you were ok."

"Well it was a stupid question Carlos."

"What the fuck is wrong with you lately? You've been a dick to everyone except James."

"You're even dumber than Logan Carlos…" Kendall shook his head and closed his eyes.

Logan and Carlos looked at each other, anger and worry swelling in their chests. They knew their friend was stressed, he had every right to be, but being an asshole wasn't going to make it anything better. Kendall bit the inside of his cheek as guilt gnawed away at him, he felt bad for yelling at the boys, he really did. But he was just so worried about everything, about the band, about Carlos, about Logan, and of course, James. James hadn't taken the news report well, after throwing up, he just cried and pulled at his hair, that is until Kendall took him to the bedroom and put him to sleep. But the damage was done, and the stress of the situation sent James' health crashing through the ground. His temperature was up to 102.3.

Katie had gone out after that, claiming that she needed some time alone near the pool; Mrs. Knight was worried though, so after she gave James a cold glass of water, a cool washcloth on his head, and tucked him in, she hurried after her daughter.

Kendall moaned as pain ripped through his head and stood up, shaking slightly. The two other boys looked up as their friend stood, both getting even more nervous when they saw the pale complection taking place of the healthy tan Kendall once had. But in Kendall's mind, he was completely fine, just a little woozy. He took a step towards the kitchen and felt his head throb again; it wasn't even until he felt two pairs of hands grab him did he realize he fell to the cold kitchen floor. The last thing he remembered was Logan's worried face and Carlos' voice talking frantically to his mother over the phone.

Then nothing.

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ok so remember, we just go in, listen to Griffin, nod our heads, and get out…" Kelly hastily followed after Big Time Rush's worried manager.

Gustavo nodded as he walked to the halls towards his bosses office; Griffin had called Gustavo and wanted to talk to him about something involving James' rape. As the door came into view, a lump settled in the man's throat, his boss could be rather intimidating at times. Kelly looked up at her boss and patted his arm for emotional support, Gustavo took a deep breath and opened the door that read Arthur Griffin.

"Ah Gustavo! Glad to see you were able to make it." Griffin stood and smiled.

"Hello sir, you wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Ah yes please, you and your assistant take a seat." Griffin sat back in his chair, his eyes narrowed slightly as he examined Gustavo and Kelly.

Gustavo nodded and sat next to Kelly, who spoke first, "What is it you needed to talk to Gustavo about sir?"

Griffin's smile faded and a serious expression took its place, "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about what I saw on the news earlier today."

Gustavo nodded and clenched his fist, he had seen it. That news cast was what caused him to punch a hole in the walls of his office.

"About James…"

"That's right. Well I was thinking about this whole situation and came up with a brilliant idea!"

Kelly looked at her boss's boss with a confused face, "An idea?"

Gustavo had the same expression as his assistant and sat up, "What do you mean?"

Griffin smiled again and leaned back in his spinning chair, "We can use this…incident, to our advantage. You see, the public is loving this, since the rape Big Time Rush's record sales have gone through the roof! We can use James Gustavo, we can use his situation to get even more money out of this band! With these kinds of numbers you'll be back on top in no time! And Big Time Rush will be more popular than ever! We just need to get James to spill every detail about what happened to him, the fans and news reporters will eat it right up! They even have a name for it, how do you feel about "Big Time Terror: The story of James Diamond!"

Gustavo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Exploit James' pain for money? Gustavo Rocque was a greedy man, but he wouldn't dare go as far as Griffin was suggesting. The mere thought of making James explain every terrible detail of his rape was enough to make Gustavo sick. He wasn't going to let his boss just take James and hurt him even more, no, not this time. This time he was going to give Griffin a piece of his mind.

But Kelly beat him to it, "Are you crazy? You can't do that to James! Not after everything that he's been through!"

Griffin looked genuinely taken aback by Kelly's protest, "And why not Kelly? He is ours to do with as we please. This is a fantastic way to get quick money."

"He's just a boy, barely sixteen, and you want to use his trauma for publicity?"

"Kelly, the boy will get over it." Griffin sat down and smiled again, "So Gustavo, what do you think?"

Kelly looked desperately at her boss, silently begging him to do the right thing. But Gustavo didn't need the look to convince him, he quickly stood and glared at his boss.

"Griffin, I've done some terrible things in my life to keep this job. I'm a dirty, greedy, and selfish, I'll openly admit that. I'll do anything to get money."

Arthur clapped his hands together, "So you'll talk to James then!"

Gustavo shook his head, "No Griffin. It's like I said, I'll do anything for money, but not this. This is _disgusting_. The kid is a teenager, and he went through one of the worst things we can imagine. If it makes it easier for you to understand, imagine your daughter in the same situation.

Griffin's eyes widened as he thought of his precious Mercedes in this situation, his blood pressure rose with each passing minute. The thought of someone taking his daughter and hurting her in the worst possible way, Griffin would _kill _them. And after the attack…if someone tried to get her to speak about it, even if she truly didn't want to…and if they made her do it for money? The producer looked down at his desk as these thoughts swarmed in his head, he couldn't even say anything.

"Now you understand why I can't do that. James is an annoying, self-absorbed, Matthew McConaughey wannabe…but he's like…" Gustavo swallowed heavily at the words he almost uttered out loud. All of the boys were truly like his sons now… "He's a very special boy…and I won't hurt him like this…"

Kelly smiled softly at her boss' words and followed him as he walked out of Griffin's office, "Thank you Gustavo…I know James…and all of them appreciate this…"

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kendall was floating, his body felt as if it was made of feathers; he just felt so…light. But a soft voice penetrated his safe haven and forced his eyes open. All he saw was the ceiling of James' bedroom.

"Oh God…what happened?" He groaned as he sat up in bed.

Looking over, Kendall frowned; James was laying on his side, curled into a tight ball. The teen brushed the long brown hair out of his boyfriend's face and sighed softly.

"Oh baby…what am I going to do? I love you so much, how can I help you?"

"Thank God, I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up."

Kendall jumped and looked away from James and at the door, smiling lightly at the sight of Carlos and Logan. "Hey guys…um…I'm really sorry for what I said."

Carlos shook his head and returned the smile, "Don't be Kendall, all of us have been stressed."

Logan nodded, but gave a concern frown, "Why didn't you say anything? About feeling sick?"

Kendall just shrugged, "I honestly didn't think much of it. I thought it was just the stress…how long was I out?"

Logan scratched the back of his head, "Two days…"

Dark green eyes widened at the boys words, "…T-Two days? That long? Oh God, how's my mom? Is she ok? What about Katie?"

Carlos ran over to his distraught friend and grasped his shoulders, "Whoa calm down there Kendall, your mom and sister were really worried. But they're ok, trust me. Mrs. Knight has been in here every hour taking care of you and James…"

James… "…How is he…?" Kendall looked up at Logan.

Logan looked at his slumbering friend and sighed softly, "Whenever he woke up, he cried, sometimes he just curled up next to you and put your arm over him. Other times he got really sick, but your mom helped him, put him back to bed, kept him hydrated." The brainiac paused again, but this time he gazed flicked from James back to Kendall, "He called out for you…in his sleep I mean."

The sixteen year old allowed his weary body to fall back and looked over at James; smiling gently, Kendall pulled the unconscious boy close to his own body and pressed a delicate kiss onto his loves temple. Logan and Carlos smiled at the sight, each boy stealing a glance at the other every moment they got. Carlos cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot.

"Um, we're going to go, holler if you guys need anything ok?"

Kendall looked back at his other two best friends and nodded, smiling gratefully, "Thanks…I really love you guys."

Logan smiled so brightly it seemed to light up the room, "We love you too Kendall, you and James. Get some rest dude, you need it…"

With those words, the other two males left and quietly shut the door behind them.

Carlos and Logan sat on the orange couch in silence, both mulling over their own thoughts. Logan was the first to break the silence.

"Kendall and James…they make a really good couple don't they?"

Carlos nodded and coughed nervously, "Yeah…they do. They always seem happy when they're with each other…"

Logan nodded as well and the silence once again took over. Refusing to let the awkward moment take over, the math-lover took a deep breath and looked at Carlos. He was gonna do it, he was going to kiss Carlos. But as soon as Logan moved an inch towards the other boy, Carlos grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close, locking their lips in a passionate kiss. Logan's eyes widened, but they soon closed as he wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist, the Latino's arms circling his friend's neck. The kiss lasted for a few long moments, but finally the two pulled away and their eyes locked. A small smile crawled onto Logan's face, a huge relived one plastering itself upon Carlos'.

"I've been waiting…so long to do that…" The smaller boy whispered.

Logan laughed and pressed his forehead again his…boyfriend's, "You _just _beat me to it…"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if there's any mistakes, I didn't have much time to go over it. This chapter was really hard to write so please review on it! It actually took a long time for me to think of an idea for it! Love you all, thanks for the feedback :3**


	9. Preview 2

The singer chuckled and leaned down, placing a careful kiss on the taller boy's lips, James allowed his eyes to slip shut and leaned into the kiss. A soft moan escaped Kendall as he pulled James up and, if even possible, closer, so that there was literally no space between the two love-struck boys.

He pulled away and smiled as James slowly opened his eyes, "We'll take it slow love, I don't want to scare you…"

"I'm not afraid…" James whispered, shaking his head and looking into Kendall's eyes once again.

"Maybe not now, but you never know…I love you James, so much. You know that right?"

The teen smiled and nodded his head, "I know Kendall, I love you too. I always will…"

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Bobby laughed at the confusion in Logan's voice, "My apologies Logan, I tend to come off a bit strong."

Logan's eyes widened as his name was spoken and sat up in the bed, disturbing Carlos with his movement. He switched on the light, earning an unhappy moan from his now awake boyfriend.

"Who is this?"

Another laugh, "Why Logan, it's me, you know, the one who fucked James…"

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Kendall nodded and sighed heavily. If James found out about this…oh God…James was home alone! The teen ripped his cell out of his pocket and went to James' number, but right before he could press 'Call', the phone began to ring.

It was James.

"James! James are you ok?"

"Kendall!" The boy's stomach lurched at the panic in his love's voice.

"James, babe what's wrong?"

Carlos, Logan, and Gustavo all stood with the panicked teen.

"Kendall help me! He's got me! HELP ME!"

* * *

**Guys seriously, I need your help. The last part is the last thing I wrote...and it's only 2 pages. GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER! What do you want to happen after this? TELL ME! HELP MEEEE!**


	10. Big Time Threat

_**What's up peoplee! This chapter I sorta of actually like :P Review, pleaseee.**_

**_Disclaimer: Not mine! Don't sue me for the love of God!_**

* * *

Night had fallen, James curled up next to Kendall in one bedroom, Carlos laying with Logan's arm wrapped around him in the other. James yawned and snuggled even deeper into Kendall's side, earning an soft laugh from the other boy. James allowed the faintest of smiles to appear on his face at the sound of Kendall's laugh; taking a quiet breath, he looked up so that his greenish brown eyes locked with his boyfriend's stunning ivy green ones.

"Hi…" James whispered softly.

"Hey baby, how're you feeling?" Kendall smiled softly and brushed James' hair out of his beautiful face.

James blushed at the compliment, "Better now that you're here with me…"

The singer chuckled and leaned down, placing a careful kiss on the taller boy's lips, James allowed his eyes to slip shut and leaned into the kiss. A soft moan escaped Kendall as he pulled James up and, if even possible, closer, so that there was literally no space between the two love-struck boys.

He pulled away and smiled as James slowly opened his eyes, "We'll take it slow love, I don't want to scare you…"

"M' not afraid…" James whispered, shaking his head and looking into Kendall's eyes once again.

"Maybe not now, but you never know…I love you James, so much. You know that right?"

The teen smiled and nodded his head, "I know Kendall, I love you too. I always will…"

The boys slipped into silence and a few minutes passed; slowly, James' eyelids began to slip shut, but he seemed determined to keep them open. Kendall noticed this and kissed his love's head.

"Sleep James, you need it…"

"M'kay…love you Kendall…"

"I love you too James…"

Logan flinched as the sounds of "Banana phone" filled the bedroom; the teen scrambled up and quickly answered Carlos' cell phone. He looked over at his boyfriend and smiled tiredly when he saw that he was still sleeping soundly.

Logan shook his head and pressed the phone up to his ear, "Seriously dude? Who calls someone at 3:30 in the morning?"

"Ah, hearing your voice sends _shivers _down my spine."

Logan looked at the phone and rolled over, "Um, ok, that was a tiny bit creepy."

Bobby laughed at the confusion in Logan's voice, "My apologies Logan, I tend to come off a bit strong."

Logan's eyes widened as his name was spoken and sat up in the bed, disturbing Carlos with his movement. He switched on the light, earning an unhappy moan from his now awake boyfriend.

"Who is this?"

Another laugh, "Why Logan, it's me, you know, the one who fucked James…"

Logan froze in bed, the phone slipping out of his hands; Carlos looked at Logan in shock and quickly grabbed the phone.

"Who is this?" he asked tiredly, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ah, Carlos, so I'm assuming Logan is a bit shocked? Understandable. Just make sure to keep a close eye on the boys. You never know where I'll be lurking around, and also watch your own back. It seems I've taken a keen interest in all of you, James was just the beginning. Alright now sweetie, I'll call you later." Bobby chuckled and snapped the phone shut.

Carlos shivered and scrambled out of the bed, he and Logan exchanging looks of pure horror. Logan jumped off the bed and ran into James and Kendall's room, the other boy close behind him.

"Kendall, Kendall wake up." Carlos whispered.

Kendall groaned and peeled his eyes open, glaring up at his friends, "Someone better be dying…"

"Bobby called Carlos…"

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Gustavo! Gustavo open the damn door!"

Gustavo's eyes literally snapped open and with an furious growl stood from his bed. He stomped down the steps and swung the front door of the mansion open, ready to scream at the top of his lungs. But the sight in front of him stunned him into silence; James was nowhere to be seen, but the other three members of Big Time rush were panting heavily. They had run from the Palm Woods all the way to Gustavo's mansion.

"Dogs, what are you doing here, and at 4:00 ?" His rage had faded, but not his confusion.

"Bobby. The guy who hurt James, he called Carlos!" Kendall managed between desperate gasps.

Gustavo's eyes widened and he brought the boys inside, getting them each a glass of water, "What did he say?"

Carlos took a huge gulp of water and gasped, "H-He said, that…we should w-watch our backs, that James was j-just the b-beginning…"

Logan looked up at his manager, "What are we gonna do?"

Gustavo massaged the bridge of his nose, some freak was going after the boys… "Ok, someone is going to drive you back to your apartment. You don't leave that place for _any _reason, understand? Nothing! I'll have a few people watch the place for anyone who matches this guys description."

Kendall nodded and sighed heavily. If James found out about this…oh God…James was home alone! The teen ripped his cell out of his pocket and went to James' number, but right before he could press 'Call', the phone began to ring.

It was James.

"James! James are you ok?"

"Kendall!" The boy's stomach lurched at the panic in his love's voice.

"James, babe what's wrong?"

Carlos, Logan, and Gustavo all stood with the panicked teen.

"Kendall help me! He's got me! HELP ME!"

"James? What happened? Where are you?" Kendall ran for the door, the others following close behind.

"N-No! Please no! No! KENDALL!"

"James!"

A loud thud sounded over the phone, then cut off. Kendall was left staring at his cell phone in horror. "He's there…he has James…"

In less than a moment they were outside and in the limo.

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Bobby leaned over the trembling form that was James, covering his mouth with one hand and pinning his wrists with the other. He growled as the boy struggled weakly beneath his grip.

"Stop moving you useless piece of shit!" He growled out, squeezing James' thin wrists in a painfully tight grip.

James closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, denying the fact that this was happening again. Before they had all gone to sleep Mrs. Knight told the boys that she was going to take Katie to the hospital to make sure that her daughter was mentally stable after all the drama that had rocked their small family. All of the boys had agreed that it wouldn't be a problem and truthfully, they all wanted Katie to go to the hospital as well, they were getting worried about the youngest Knight's mental health. Now James was regretting that decision now more than ever, wishing that someone was there to stop this. Bobby leaned forward and nipped the shell of the sixteen year olds ear, earning a soft sob.

"Did you miss me my dear James?" He asked smugly.

James whimpered and pulled again Bobby's strong grip, but to no avail.

"Now now, don't struggle. You'll just make it worse…for everyone."

The singer stopped his movement and looked up at Bobby, confusion and fear apparent on his stunning face. Bobby laughed and removed the hand from James' mouth so that he could caress the boys tear stained cheek.

"Wh-What do you mean?" James' whispered fearfully.

"Oh James, have you _looked _at those boys. They're like you, so beautiful, unique, full of spunk and defiance. Or maybe Katie? She's so young and innocent. Who better to break them than me? After all, I fucked you once and look at you, a pathetic, whimpering whore!" Bobby growled and slapped James across the face.

James yelped and tried to shrink back into the mattress, but there was no place for him to hide. All he could do now was try and protect his friends. He looked up at his rapist with wide, desperate eyes.

"Please don't hurt them…please…"

"Oh baby it's ok…" Bobby shushed him and he continued to caress James' face, "I won't hurt them…as long as you comply and let me do _whatever _I want to you. Of course, if you say _anything _to _anyone_, the first one I'll fuck will be your precious Kendall."

James released a choked sob and gave a shaky nod, closing his eyes tightly. Bobby grinned manically and laughed as he carefully unbuttoned James' clothing, and then his own. He could do whatever he wanted with this boy, and no one would find out!

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

James cried quietly and he wiped the blood and semen off of his long legs; the rape had only lasted a few minutes, but the pain was as sharp as ever. Bobby left him with a light kiss on the lips as a reminder of their deal. The teen stood on his shaking legs and looked at the bed, breathing a shaky sigh of relief when he saw that no blood had gotten on the bed sheets or blankets. Stumbling into the bathroom, he looked up at his face; Bobby had made sure no to leave any obvious signs of attack, his lips weren't even swollen. He took a deep breath and slipped back into his pajamas, then climbed back into his and Kendall's bed, waiting for his no doubt frantic boyfriend to come barging through the door followed by his friends and manager.

Sure enough it only took five more minutes and Kendall almost broke the door down running into the bedroom.

"James!" Kendall stopped in mid-step when he glanced around the room, and saw no one else, "James…where is he?"

Gustavo looked around the room and saw no sign or forced entry or anything. Logan held Carlos close to him as he looked around the apartment for anybody else. James sat up in bed and took a deep breath before looking up at Kendall.

"Hi Kendall…th-there's no one here…" He whispered shamefully, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't see through the act.

Kendall looked at James with confusion, "What do you mean "there's no one here"?"

James swallowed and looked down, quickly coming up with a lie, "I…I was scared. I wanted you home…I thought, that th-this would b-be the quickest w-way…"

Kendall stared in disbelief, "What? Are you serious?"

James jumped at the angered, loud tone Kendall adopted, and bit his lip as the screams began.

"You _pretended _you were being _raped_ so I would come home quickly? Are you fucking insane? You scared all of us to death!"

"I-I know, and I'm s-sorry but-"

"Sorry? You think a simple _sorry_ is going to make me forgive you?" Kendall was livid, he couldn't believe James would do something so selfish.

Gustavo looked at the boys as screaming sounded from the bedroom, "Calm them down, I need to go back to the house and make a few calls. Don't leave this place for any reason. If you boys need anything just call ok?"

Logan looked at their manager and smiled thankfully, "We will Gustavo…"

Carlos nodded and ran to the bedroom, where Kendall was currently shouting at a crying James, "Kendall, Kendall enough! What's going on?"

"He lied! The fucker lied! There was never anyone here! He was just scared!"

Carlos looked at James, genuinely shocked, "…Is that true James?"

James wiped his cheeks and nodded slowly.

Logan frowned and shook his head, "Seriously dude…not cool…you had us really worried…"

James hiccupped and curled into a ball, whispering quiet apologies to his disappointed friends. Logan took a still furious Kendall out of the room, leaving a curious Carlos with the crying boy. Carlos slowly walked over to his friend and sat on the bed, soon he began comforting James.

"Shh, it's ok James. Kendall didn't mean it, he was just upset. He loves you more than anything. He was just really scared when you called, we all were…why would you do something like that?"

James shook his head and curled into a tighter ball, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" those were the only things he muttered.

Carlos sighed, but didn't leave his friend. James was in desperate need of comfort, so Carlos would be there when Kendall wasn't.

The Latino took a deep, quiet breath and ran his hand through James' long brown hair in a brotherly way and began singing softly.

"_Sometime in our lives, we all have pain, We all have sorrow. _

_But if we are wise, we know that there's Always tomorrow. _

_Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on. _

_For it won't be long, till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on. _

_Please, swallow your pride if I have things You need to borrow._

_For no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show._

_Just call on me brother when you need a hand, We all need somebody to lean on. _

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand. We all need somebody to lean on. _

_Lean on me when you're not strong, And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on. _

_For it won't be long, till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on._

_Just call on me brother when you need a hand, We all need somebody to lean on._

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand. We all need somebody to lean on. _

_If there is a load you have to bear, That you can't carry._

_I'm right up the road, I'll share your load, if you just call me. _

_Just call me when you need a friend Just call me when you need a friend…"_

* * *

_**So there's another chapter. It was really, really hard to write. Thanks to the ones who helped me outtt. Review people, seriously, the story is getting harder to write with each chapterr. SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME CHAPTER IDEAS! Oh, and the song is "Lean on me", if you didn't know that you need to go to a doctor...I'm not kidding.**_


	11. Big Time Revelation

Logan sat on the couch, staring at Kendall with a mixture of sympathy and disappointment.

"I know what he did was wrong Kendall. In no way did James have a right to do something like that…but maybe you were a little harsh on him…"

Kendall scoffed, "No I wasn't. That asshole got exactly what he deserved."

"Kendall please-"

"Jesus Logan leave it alone! He lied about being raped so I would come home! What the fuck?"

Logan sighed and looked at the bedroom door, Carlos had stayed behind with James, like a good friend. Soon they heard the boy's quiet voice come from the room, singing softly to the horribly distraught James. Kendall huffed and stood.

"I'm going to sleep in the other room. You tell James that he better leave me the fuck alone, I don't even wanna hear his voice let alone see his face."

"…Goodnight Kendall…" Logan whispered softly.

Kendall shook his head and stomped to the spare bedroom, making sure to slam the door shut with a loud boom. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands, tears quickly rushing to his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

What the fuck did he do?

Sure, it wasn't right what James did, but the guy didn't deserve what he had shouted. Worse, Kendall was supposed to be the one who would be there no matter what; he promised that to James didn't he? Then he had to go and fuck everything up by screaming at the already petrified boy. Kendall whimpered and bit his lip to keep the sobs from bursting out of his throat; he allowed his worn body to fall back on the bed and curled into a ball.

"Fuck…James…I'm sorry baby…"

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"How is he?" Logan asked at Carlos emerged from the room.

Carlos frowned and looked away from his boyfriend, "You care?"

"Well, yeah Carlos. Of course I care, James is one of my best friends."

"Yeah, obviously, that's why you left him without even bothering to ask the kid if he was feeling alright."

"Carlos, please…I was just mad. He lied about something really big you know?" Logan attempted to reason.

"Even so, if he was really one of your best friends you would have at least _asked _him if he was really ok." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"I…"

Sighing, the shorter boy looked back at the door, "He isn't good Logan…he was crying so much. He flinched whenever I touched him, all I could get from him was "I'm sorry" and "Kendall"."

Logan bit his lip and gently took Carlos' hand, he led him to the bedroom where they both took their place in bed. "He's gonna be ok Carlos…we're all gonna be ok…"

He felt Carlos nod against his chest and within the next five minutes the Latino was asleep; even as Logan began drifting to sleep one thought kept buzzing in his head.

How did Bobby even get Carlos' number…?

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"James! Come in here now!" Gustavo called to the boy.

James had come back to Rocuque Records three days ago; he and Kendall hadn't spoken once. As those three days went on it seemed like both boys got worse everyday, Kendall got angrier much more often, and James was just worse over all.

James looked down and walked out of the recording booth, Gustavo led him out of the room and into his office. Kelly sighed and looked back at the other three boys.

"I guess you guys should just take a break until they get back…"

Logan sighed and sat down, Carlos taking a seat next to him; Kendall remained standing though, staring at the spot where James stood moments ago. He mentally kicked himself as he thought of the haunted, exhausted look that plagued the kid's usually bright face; he hadn't been sleeping well. Kendall

could hear the nightmares affecting him from across the apartment, Carlos or Mrs. Knight were usually the ones who woke him up. But they weren't Kendall, and James knew that, they couldn't comfort him like the other teen could.

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Sit." Gustavo pointed to the chair sitting across from his desk.

James swallowed and slowly sat, watching his manager carefully for any sudden movements, "Wh-What's up Gustavo?"

"Why don't you tell me James. You've been acting weird. I know with all this…publicity, it may be a bit hard. But you're acting like you did right after we found you and Kendall…"

'_You don't know shit…' _James thought angrily as his fists tightened until they turned bone white, "I don't know what you're talking about. I've been tired, _that's it_." The sixteen year old growled.

Gustavo's brow furrowed as he frowned, "Bull, you know and I know that there's something else bothering you. Was it the fight between you and Kendall?" The manager lowered his voice a tiny bit, "Did something happen when we were gone James?"

"Jesus Gustavo!" James screamed, standing so quickly that the chair fell backwards, "I'm tired! That's it! Why the fuck does there have to be some deep meaning to this? Just leave me the fuck alone, you never liked me before so why start now?"

Gustavo stared in shock as James lashed out at him, his words cutting deep into his heart. He could do nothing but sigh as the sixteen year old stomped out of his office.

Carlos, Logan, and Kendall had heard James suddenly go off on Gustavo, they stared wide-eyed as James slammed the office door shut and rushed past them. Kendall felt something in his stomach drop when he saw the tears dripping down James' cheeks, even when he had tried to use his hair as a shield. James quickly ran out of Rocque Records and thanked God that he wasn't bombarded by the ever-present paparazzi; they hadn't left him alone since the news report. He ran around the corner and into an alley, where he fell back against the wall, gasping for air in-between his crying; he sunk to the ground and pulled a his hair. Resting his head on his knees, and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Kendall…I wish I could tell you…"

"But that would be breaking our deal _James_, and you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious friends now would you?"

James' head shot up and a hand quickly covered his mouth, Bobby grinned down at his "toy" and lowered his head to the juncture between James' neck and shoulder, biting down hard. James' back arched as pain ripped through his arm and neck and a loud scream was swallowed by Bobby's palm. The middle-aged man pulled away and licked the blood that was dripping from his lips, he grinned down at his shivering victim. James whimpered as the hand was pulled away and looked up at the older male.

"How…how did you get Carlos' number?" he asked shakily.

Bobby smirked and ran his fingers through James' silky hair, "My connections…"

James was about to press even further, when suddenly footsteps began echoing throughout the alley. Hope flared in his chest, but was immediately crushed when he saw Bobby's grin grow even larger; if it was one of his friends, something might happen to them…

But it wasn't a friend.

It was Dr. Matthews.

"Right on time Devon, how are you my old friend?" Bobby asked, still grinning.

Dr. Matthews smirked down at the obviously shocked James, "I've been quite well Bobby, just a little tense is all."

"Well I'm telling you right now, this bitch is a great stress reliever. Each time he feels like a virgin, screams like one too…"

Devon seemed to think about Bobby's words for a moment, before nodding, "May I?"

James felt his heart drop.

"Of course."

'_No, please God no. Someone, anyone, find me, stop this…please, Kendall, help me…'_

"Aw, he's crying." Devon took Bobby's place in front of James and forced him so he was laying on his back.

James thrashed against Devon, who growled and slapped the boy; but James continued to fight.

"Bobby help me out here will ya?"

Bobby smirked and kneeled, pinning James' wrists above his head as Devon straddled his thin waist.

"Much better…" The doctor removed his own shirt and pants, but left his boxers on.

He then took his shirt and stuffed it into James' mouth, stifling his screams; Dr. Matthews smirked and took out a knife, slicing through sections of the thin material the singer had been wearing for a shirt. Devon had grown up in a homophobic family, but when James was admitted…he felt a strong urge to break and defile the boy even further…

Bobby's grip tightened as the teen continued to pull, tears now running freely down his face, sobs being consumed by the crude gag.

"Don't worry James, just remember you're doing this for your friends."

James' stomach churned as his jeans and boxers were pulled down, he shook his head frantically and looked up at Devon with his puppy dog eyes, silently pleading with him to stop. But the twisted doctor just grinned slipped out of his own boxers.

"Let's find out why Bobby likes you so much…"

'_Kendall…I'm sorry…I tried…' _

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Damn it where is that kid?" Gustavo muttered angrily.

"I don't know but I'm getting really worried guys, he's been gone for almost an hour." Logan looked back at the door for the umpteenth time.

Carlos sighed and took out his cell, "I'll call him."

Kendall snarled, "He's probably just fixing his hair, or buying clothes. Materialistic asshole…"

Despite him trying to keep up the angry façade, Kendall felt his heart pounding with worry; he had a bad feeling about all of this. It was almost as if he knew James was hurting…

Carlos glared at his friend as the phone began ringing, the anticipation and worry growing in the room with every ring.

"Hey this is James, I can't get to the pho-"

"Damn it! Voicemail…" Carlos snapped his phone shut and sighed.

"Dude chill, he's fine." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"How do you know that Kendall? You've been avoiding him ever since that phone call!"

"Yeah well, he deserves it!"

Logan stood between his friends, "Come on guys chill!" he pleaded, desperate to get them to stop fighting.

"Fuck you! Do you know what he goes through every night?" Carlos' face began to turn red with fury.

Kendall growled and stood, "Yeah, and you know what? I don't give a shit!"

"DOGS!" Gustavo roared.

"What?" The boys shouted simultaneously.

Logan looked wide-eyed in horror and pointed at the doorway; Carlos and Kendall turned to see James biting his lower slip and tears rushing down his face. Carlos' eyes widened, and Kendall's jaw dropped at the sight of the fourth band member. James' shirt was torn in certain areas, his jeans in the same state; his hair was messy, something a normal James would _never _allow.

Kendall took a hesitant step towards his boyfriend, looking in terror and the marks littered across the other boys arms and face, "James…what happened?"

James trembled and backed up, "Why do y-you care? You don't give a shit…remember?" he whispered, before turning and walking out of Rocque Records.

Gustavo sighed and rubbed his temples, he looked at Carlos, "Go talk to him…"

Carlos nodded, but Kendall wasn't so happy, "Why Carlos? I'm his boyfriend!"

"Carlos will go because, whether you want to hear this or not Kendall, James won't talk to you anymore. I'm not saying I'm gonna keep you apart or anything, James _doesn't want to talk to you anymore_. Logan, you talk to him when you get home, Carlos, go now."

Kendall slid down to the ground and bit his lip as he held tears back, Carlos looked at his friend with sympathy and ran out of the recording studio.

The Latino looked around and covered his mouth when he saw James curled into a tiny ball, he could see from where he was standing that the other teen was sobbing. He took careful steps towards the distraught teen and cleared his throat.

"James? James, he didn't mean it…" Carlos kneeled so that he was in front of his friend, he tilted his head when he heard quiet whispers, "James?"

James jumped away and continued to whisper quietly, "He hates me…they all hate me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Tears blurred the shorter boy's vision and he pulled James close to him, "Oh God James, no! That's not true. We all care about you; to me and Logan, you're like our brother. And to Kendall…James, you have no idea. He loves you…he loves you so much. No matter what he says you have to remember that."

James shook his head and pulled at his hair, which was slowly becoming a bad, and nervous habit that the teen was developing; Carlos whined and pulled his friend's hands away from his already tangled hair.

"James please. We all love you…please believe me…"

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Logan couldn't stop the shaking of his body. It was never-ending stress. James was getting worse, and they didn't know why. Carlos had talked to James after he managed to calm the boy down, the teen had explained how he had gotten mugged when he was walking back to the studio. When he talked to him when they got home, James told him the same thing. Logan was smart, very smart, smart enough to know that that wasn't all that happened. But apparently he wasn't smart enough to figure it out. Logan groaned and stretched his body out on the couch, now, three days had passed and they hadn't seen the trauma victim since. Speaking of James…

"James? Sweetie, it's time for dinner!" Mrs. Knight smiled softly and Logan as she handed him a plate of macaroni and steak.

Logan smiled in thanks and slowly began to eat, taking small bites or simply picking at the steak. Kendall sat on the far end of the couch, eating quickly so he could get back to the guest bedroom room. Carlos ate at a healthy pace, but didn't even bother playing with his food. Mrs. Knight's smile faded as she walked over to the sink, all the boys were being affected by James' behavior. Kendall rarely smiled, Carlos wouldn't make jokes anymore, and Logan was loosing weight he couldn't afford to loose.

'_My poor boys…' _She thought sadly, she sighed and looked at the hallway that led to James' bedroom, "Kendall, baby…_please_. Go talk to him, none of us have seen him in _days_. He only eats late at night when he can get food without being seen. _Please Kendall_…he needs you."

Katie nodded, "Please big brother? I'm worried about him…"

Kendall sighed and looked up, his mom, his sister, Carlos, and Logan were all staring at him, silently pleading with him. He put his fork down and stood, nodding and smiling sadly, "Alright guys…"

Kendall mentally cheered for his friends and family, he had been wanting so desperately to talk to his boyfriend, but his pride had gotten in the way. He practically ran down the short hallway and stopped when he reached the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, Kendall opened the door.

"Hey James, love I'm sorr-" His light green eyes widened in horror.

"Oh God James…baby _no_…"

"Nice of you to join us _Kendall…"_

* * *

_**Ok um seriously, I can't think of anything for the next chapter. Like...at all...so you may be waiting like..forever. Please guys, help me?**_


	12. Heads up peopleee

_**Hey guyss! Sorry for the delaay, I'm thinking I promisee. But it won't be up tomorrow or the next cuz my birthday is tomorrow! May 30th :D ! YAAAAAAAAY **_


	13. Big Time Finale

**.. I had the worst case of writers block...in the world. I am so so so sorry. But anyway, this is the last chapter, I might put up like a bonus OR right a one shot sequel, but idk. I've discoevered Glee, so I may right some stories for that. But please, enjoy 3 i didn't go over this, so excuse the mistakes. ^^;**

* * *

_"Oh God James…baby no…"_

_"Nice of you to join us Kendall…"_

Kendall looked in horror at the scene before him. Bobby was leaning over his boyfriend, James' eyes were closed, his chest heaving with each rapid breath; he was completely naked with his hands bound to the bedpost.

The singer looked as if he was unconscious, but his body could still feel the discomfort it was being forced to deal with. His long legs were hoisted over Bobby's broad shoulders and spread, and by the looks of the position the older man was in, it looked as if he was in the middle of raping James when Kendall had walked in.

"You…" Kendall's body seemed paralyzed with shock.

Bobby grinned maliciously and grabbed a fist full of brown locks and pulled James' head up, holding a knife to the boy's neck, "Come in Kendall, or you little boyfriend here is gonna have this nice sharp knife through his neck."

Kendall closed his eyes tightly and walked in, shutting the door behind him, "Please…stop. You've hurt him enough." He wanted so desperately to jump on Bobby and stab him with his own knife, but fear for James' life forced him to keep his movement slow and careful.

Bobby laughed and shook his head, "But you see that's the thing Kendall. I haven't, not yet. But you helped me quite a bit."

Kendall bit his lip as he walked further into the room; Bobby smirked, and Kendall immediately knew something was wrong.

But it was too late.

A hand suddenly covered his mouth while an arm wrapped around his chest, immobilizing his own arms. Kendall screamed into the hand and struggled as he was pulled over to the bed; Bobby laughed quietly as the screaming boy was forced onto the bed. He was roughly flipped over and gasped as Devon Matthews grinned down at him.

"Hey Kendall." He growled out.

Bobby shifted his position, earning a pained sob from James; Kendall's head snapped over to his boyfriend and thrashed. Muffled screams of rage were shouted, only to be swallowed by the doctors larger hand; James' once shaking breaths soon turned to frantic gasps as he began to wake from his unconsciousness. The brunette's eyes snapped open and looked around, panicked; and when his gaze locked with Kendall's…

The look broke Kendall's heart.

James looked mortified, his face flushed and tears were produced at a much faster pace. The humiliation and sorrow on the once conceded boy's face made it feel like Kendall had been punched in the throat. It was so difficult to breath all of a sudden.

'_You did this to him…' _

"The boy was always a whiner…" Bobby smirked and pulled back, only to deliver another rough thrust of his hips, earning a pitiful whimper from James.

Devon smirked and straddled Kendall's waist so he could keep his arms immobile, cover the teen's mouth, and still have a free hand. He used said hand to grab a wrinkled shirt, James' shirt, and stuff it into Kendall's mouth.

"No screaming now you hear? You're gonna be a good boy and shut the fuck up, if anyone hears you, you both die."

Kendall's stomach churned at the thought of being forced to, once again, watch as his love was raped in front of him. Only this time, he had a feeling that it wouldn't end with Bobby, James would be forced to have sex with yet _another _person before it would be over. How long had this been going on? Why hadn't James come to him about this?

'_Because you avoided him like the plague.'_

The suddenly it all made sense: James shying away from everyone again, his jumpiness when people tried to touch him, his sudden "antisocial-ness". This had been going on for a while now…

Bobby smirked, he must of noticed the look of realization of Kendall's face.

"That's right Kendall. This has been going on for _quite _a while. You know, when James called you that night? Saying I was here?"

Both sixteen year olds felt fear and nervousness twist in their stomachs, Kendall shook his head in denial.

"Yup, since then. You see, James here did lie that night, but not about him just being scared. I was here; after you boys left I saw that it was the perfect opportunity. Your mother and sister were already gone, and poor James here was _all alone_."

'_Oh God…what have I done?' _Kendall looked at James, sorrow and guilt weighing down upon him, his gaze asking: Why?

"Because I threatened you boys Kendall…I promised James that if he told anyone about this, all of you would be forced to go through the same thing as him."

Kendall closed his bright green eyes in horror; of course, James would never risk their safety, even if it meant giving himself to a madman. When Bobby laughed quietly and allowed his hand to trace James' thin stomach, Kendall noticed just how thin his lover had become. He once toned, firm stomach, was now caved in, his ribs jutting out from beneath the now pale skin.

How could he have let something like this happen?

Kendall had told James he loved him, promised him that he would always be there for the teen, and now look at him. He ignored his distraught boyfriend every time he had tried to apologize after that night, the singer had withered away, going from a once healthy, tan, strong sixteen year old…to someone who looked as if they were just taken out of a Concentration camp. James yelped again, and Bobby grinned, setting down the knife and grabbing the teen's long hair.

"Damn Bobby, I need to fuck something…" Devon mumbled as he watched his friend with James.

Bobby slowed, then smirked, "You've got someone right there Dev…"

Kendall's eyes widened in horror and a smothered, terrified scream came from James. Devon looked down and examined the boy pinned beneath him, before adopting a sick grin of his own. Kendall tried to shout as his shirt was slowly lifted; fear made his body tremble. The shirt was torn from his toned body and Devon moaned in sick appreciation, before leaning forward and nipping at the trembling teen's neck and shoulder. James tried to cry out, but was rewarded with a harsh slap to the face.

"Shut the fuck up bitch…" Bobby whispered.

Kendall's chest heaved as Devon's hands traveled lower, making small circles where they landed, until the stopped above the hem of his pants. As soon as those hands undid the clasp of his belt, Kendall felt a surge of adrenaline.

It all happened so quickly.

His hips tossed his potential rapist, Devon flew off of Kendall, landing with a thump on the ground. Before Bobby could grab the knife again, the sixteen year old shot at him, grabbing his neck and sending them both flying off the bed. James sobbed and scurried back until he hit the headboard.

"SOMEONE HELP!"

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Carlos and Logan jumped at the high scream that sounded from James' bedroom. In a flash the boys were on their feet and ran through the halls, literally breaking the door open.

Bobby's face was bright red, Kendall was down on the ground, curled into a ball in front of the enraged man. Bobby delivered a powerful kick to the singer's side and smirked as Kendall screamed, clutching his now broken ribs.

"You! You sick fucks!" Carlos screamed in rage and ran at Devon, who was currently grabbing at a sobbing, thrashing James.

"Mrs. Knight call 911!" Logan shot over and grabbed the knife away from the crazed men and grabbed Bobby by the hair.

Bobby growled, "You!" He shouted, pointing at Kendall, "You've ruined everything!"

Kendall coughed and staggered to his feet, only to be sent back down to the ground thanks to a particularly good hit to the face. Bobby winced as someone grabbed his hair and froze as his own knife was pressed against his neck. Logan was usually the one who tried to keep the peace, but at the sight of James and Kendall, all those thoughts were pushed away. Carlos was swinging wildly at Dr. Matthews.

"How could you? You're supposed to be a doctor!" He screamed in-between punches, "You're supposed to help people! Make them feel better! _HEAL THEM!_" He swung at Devon's face, and was rewarded with the sickening crack of the bastard's nose, "HOW COULD YOU HURT SOMEONE LIKE THIS!"

Devon coughed and teeth fragments shot from his mouth, he was beginning to choke on his own blood.

"Stop it Carlos!" A terrified shriek pleaded.

Everyone froze and turned to look at James.

"You're killing him. I don't want anyone going to jail but them…"

Kendall stumbled to his feet and walked over to James; expecting jumpiness and terror, he sat a few feet from his trembling love. But all fear and shame was thrown away as James literally jumped over to his boyfriend and clung to him. Kendall ignored the sharp pain in his side and buried his face in James' hair and quickly began whispering to him.

"God James, I'm so sorry. I'm _so sorry _baby. I never should have gotten mad at you. I love you James, I love you _so fucking much. _I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'll never leave you again, I'll never yell at you again. Please baby forgive me. I love you, and I promise you, I'll kill myself before I leave you again…"

James sobbed into Kendall's shirt as all the pain was soothed away by Kendall's loving, and honest words. The boys held each other as they poured their grief out from their souls, forgetting about everyone in the room except for each other. They stayed like that even as the police barged into the room and handcuffed both Bobby and Devon and dragged them out of the room. James screamed when the paramedics tried to separate him and Kendall.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Kendall growled out protectively and kept his arms locked around his boyfriend's trembling frame.

"Kendall…" Carlos whispered as he approached his friends, Logan holding the Latino's hand as he followed.

"You have to let them take care of him. And you need to go too, your ribs are broken…" Logan put a soothing hand on Kendall's shoulder.

A male paramedic looked at Kendall and realized that the boys wouldn't separate for anything, no matter how much they asked, "Would you like to ride with him son?"

Kendall looked at the man skeptically and examined him for a moment, before nodding.

James was led out of the room, Kendall holding his hand and whispering to him quietly after he refused to led away on a gurney. Carlos sighed heavily as soon as the paramedic checked his knuckles and sat down on the bed, biting his lip. Logan immediately dropped down next to him and pulled the crying boy close to him.

"This…this is all so _fucked_! Why didn't we see it Logan?" he whispered sadly, "Why didn't we see how badly he was being hurt?"

Logan closed his eyes and tilted Carlos' head so they were looking into each other's eyes, "I don't know babe…I don't know. But now we're here to help him, and this time, James won't be hurt like this ever again…"

"But…God, did you see Kendall, his shirt…they were going to…they were going to…"

"Shh...but they didn't, Kendall fought him off, didn't he Carlos?"

Carlos whimpered and nodded, it hurt Logan to see the boy who was usually so happy, breaking down in front of him. Logan sighed and, slowly, gently, pressed his lips against the Latino's. Carlos sniffled, but wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. The brainiac pulled away and pressed another kiss to Carlos' forehead, smiling softly.

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Kendall! Kendall…no…" James muttered as the sedatives began pumping through his system.

"You…you bastards…" Kendall slurred as morphine took hold.

Dr. Michael Schuler sighed sadly as the two boys were brought into separate rooms, the taller one looked so scared, and the other looked as if he would rip someone's throat out. He had no choice but to sedate them.

"How could someone hurt _children_ like this?" He rubbed his face, "and one of them was a doctor. It makes me sick."

A young, blonde nurse frowned and nodded, "I have two boys of my own…the thought of someone hurting them makes me see red. They're not much older than these two…"

Dr. Schuler shook his head and walked into the room where the more violent teen was being treated, "What's the situation for this one?"

A perky brunette smiled sadly and brushed the bangs out of Kendall's face, "Kendall Knight, 16, came in with bruising, lacerations, and three broken ribs. Also…some hand shaped bruises, on his neck, looks like someone tried to choke the poor boy… "

Michael sighed and nodded, "Alright, wrap his chest and hook him up to an IV, get some morphine in him. Those ribs are going to hurt, keep a close watch his heart rate and his breathing."

He left the nurses to tend to Kendall and walked into where James was being held, "How is he?"

An male nurse looked at the doctor, sadness painted all over his features, "Signs of sexual assault, from the looks of it, more than once. Skin looks like it was rubbed raw around his wrists, there's some discoloration around his stomach, looks like fading bruises. He's pretty malnourished, kid looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in days…"

Michael shook his head, "Run a rape-kit, bandage his wrists, and hook him up to an IV. Oh, and put those boys in the same room, I think they'll freak out if they're separated…"

"Yes Dr. Schuler…" the middle aged man whispered and quickly got to work.

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"JAMES!" Kendall shot up in bed and gasped as agony shot through his chest.

"Kendall! Sweetie lay down you're going to hurt yourself!" Mrs. Knight gently lowered her son back down to the bed, "How are you feeling honey?" She asked softly, brushing stray hairs out of Kendall's face.

"Mom? I-I'm feeling ok…kind of light headed…" Kendall looked up and noticed the people inside the room.

His mother, sitting next to him and holding his hand, Katie, who was standing by their mom, and Gustavo and Kelly who were standing at the foot of both beds. Also, Carlos and Logan, who were standing by James, who was in the bed right next to Kendall's.

"You had us all a little concerned there…dog…" Gustavo muttered, trying to keep up the façade.

"Don't mind him," Kelly laughed, "He was really worried, he just doesn't want to admit it."

Kendall smiled tiredly and looked at the other sleeping male, "How is he…?"

Carlos patted James' limp hand and sighed, "He's fine now…gonna be a bit loopy when he wakes up though…"

Logan smiled and nodded, "Pumped him full of morphine, you got some too, I'm surprised you're not all crazy."

Katie smirked, "Kendall was in the hospital non-stop as a kid, mom tells me he used to jump out of trees, down the stairs, even off the roof once. I think he's immune to it now."

Mrs. Knight laughed and kissed her baby boy's hand.

"Mmm…no doggy…your belly is full of skittles…"

Everyone went silent and looked at James, who was beginning to stir. Kendall groaned and sat up, with the help of his mom and took his love's hand.

"James…baby? Can you wake up for me?"

Foggy hazel eyes revealed themselves from behind pale eyelids, "Kenda_llll_?" He slurred out, "Where's skittle dog?"

Everyone laughed in relief and felt as if a huge weight was lifted, James obviously noticed the laugh and frowned, like a toddler.

"S'not funny, dog had my skittles in s'belly…"

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

One week later both boys were discharged from the hospital, James had broken down when he was interrogated by the police and the other three members of Big Time Rush jumped to defend their fourth member. The police men silently agreed that those three angry, protective teens were one of the scariest things they had ever seen on duty. Mrs. Knight told them that they would contact them as soon as she felt James was ready, and considering that the cops already had both men responsible in custody, they agreed. They knew better than to mess with a protective mother.

"Logie?" Carlos poked his head in the bedroom where his boyfriend was resting.

Logan yawned and looked up, smiling tiredly, "Hey Carlos, what's up?"

"Um…" The Latino rubbed his hands together nervously, "I'm scared…"

Logan quirked his head and sat up, "Scared of what?"

"The dark…" he admitted softly.

The brainiac smiled and shook his head, before lifting his covers, "Come on Carlos…"

Carlos smiled brightly and ran over to the bed, snuggling in and curling into his boyfriend's side, sighing contentedly. Logan chuckled softly and put his head down.

"Carlos…I love you…"

"I love you too Logan…I love you too…"

"Kendall?" James whispered softly, still afraid that Kendall would suddenly change his mind and hate him again, even though the singer had told him "I love you" more times than he could keep track of.

Kendall looked over and smiled softly, "Yeah James?"

"Do you think…B-Bobby and that doctor will come back?"

James had been recovering very well, his jumpiness was almost nonexistent, he was messing around with his food once again, and every ten minutes he was making sure his hair was in place. But when it came to talking about…the attack…his stutter and nervousness came rushing back.

Kendall looked down as a dull throb of fear coursed through him, the memories of what happened to James and what almost happened to himself were fresh.

"No, never again. We're all safe now…" Kendall pulled his boyfriend close to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Kendall!" James pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"You're messing up my hair…"

Kendall laughed and kissed a grumbling James on the lips, effectively shutting the taller male's mouth.

"Oh, and Kendall?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Love you…"

Kendall smiled and shut his eyes, "I love you too James…" The two fell asleep moments later, wrapped in each other's arms.

**XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gustavo Rocque smirked as he closed his cell phone. The men who hurt James would be locked away for a very, _very_, long time. No chance of bail whatsoever for either of them. But, that's what happened when you messed with one of his dogs…or…someone he _actually cared about_.

Kelly smiled from his doorway, "Now tell me, would you have done that for someone you didn't like? Admit it…you like them…"

Gustavo glared from behind his expensive sunglasses, "No Kelly, I just need to make sure my _dogs _are safe. These boys are my last chance back to the top."

Kelly laughed and nodded, "Ok Gustavo…" she said, walking away.

The stone cold manager continued to glare at the doorway, but felt his heart warm, _'Maybe tomorrow I can get those boys-…dogs…something nice. Maybe some video games…or a new V-neck for James…' _

...

...

...

...

"…What am I_ thinking_?"

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed :D I love you all so much! **


End file.
